Farkas-szerelem
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Remus/Harry slash! Egy éjjel Harry kihallgat egy beszélgetést Remus és Mrs Weasley között, és onnantól kezdve felpörögnek az események. Remus elárulja Harrynek, hogy hiába próbálják Tonksszal összehozni, az ő szíve már valaki másé.
1. Chapter 1

Késő éjszaka van, de én szokás szerint nem tudok aludni. Mint a háború vége óta szinte minden éjjel, jönnek a rémálmok, aztán a fetrengés, de csak nem jön az álom. Nem akarom Ront felébreszteni, ezért inkább felkelek, le akarok menni a konyhába, inni egy teát, hátha segít. Ahogy azonban megyek lefele a lépcsőn, beszélgetést hallok kiszűrődni a konyhából. Először vissza akarok fordulni, hisz valószínűleg nem tartozik rám a dolog, de végül a kíváncsiságom győz. Mrs. Weasley hangját hallom először.

- Remus, hidd el, hogy Tonks szeret téged!

- Molly, én elhiszem, nem ezzel van a baj! De tudnia kell, hogy nem lehet köztünk semmi!

- Nem lehetsz ennyire makacs öszvér!

- Ez nem a makacsságról szól, Molly!

- Hanem miről? Nagyon jól tudod, hogy őt nem érdekli, hogy vérfarkas vagy, ahogy a barátaid közül senkit sem.

- De engem igen. Úgyhogy sokadszor és utoljára szeretnélek megkérni, hogy ne nyaggassatok! És kérlek, hogy ne add alá a lovat! Nem kell naiv ábrándokkal teletömni a fejét, minél inkább beleéli magát, annál jobban fog szenvedni, és én ezt nem akarom. És elegem van abból, hogy állandóan össze akarsz hozni minket. Felnőtt emberek vagyunk, el tudjuk dönteni, hogy mit akarunk, és én már eldöntöttem.

Remus hangja határozott volt, olyan, amilyennek csak ritkán hallottam eddig. Ebből arra következtetek, hogy valóban túlcsordult neki az a bizonyos pohár. Pedig ő az esetek többségében békés és csendes, de ezek szerint, ha a háta mögött szervezkednek, attól még ő is kiakad.

- De Remus, én csak jót akarok!

- Nekem ne akarjatok jót! Egyikőtök sem! El tudom dönteni, hogy nekem mi a jó. És most, ha megbocsátasz, mennék lefeküdni.

Ezzel Remus kijött a konyhából, de ahelyett, hogy felfele indult volna a lépcsőn, ahol álltam, és hirtelen nem tudtam, hova bújjak el, a szalon fele indult. Hallom, ahogy a konyhában Mrs. Weasley lehuppan az egyik székre, ezért gyorsan elosonok a konyhaajtó előtt, hogy ne vegyen észre. Megvárom, míg ő is kijön, és felmegy az emeletre.

Valami arra késztet, hogy Remus után menjek a szalonba. Belépek, halkan becsukom az ajtót magam mögött. A kandalló párkányára támaszkodik, és a lángokba bámul. Láthatóan el van merülve a gondolataiban, mikor odalépek hozzá.

- Remus, mi a baj? – kérdezem, és a vállára teszem a kezem. Lassan felemeli a fejét, és rám néz.

- Nincs semmi baj, Harry – próbál egy megnyugtató mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, de kevés sikerrel jár. - Menj csak fel, és aludj. Megint rosszat álmodtál?

- El sem tudtam aludni. Csak inni akartam egy teát, hátha segít, és hallottam, hogy Mrs. Weasleyvel beszélgettek.

Nagy levegőt vesz. – Gyere, üljünk le.

Letelepszünk a kanapéra, ahogy ránézek, látom a tanácstalanságot a szemén. Nem tudja, hogy mit mondhat el nekem. Így inkább kérdezek, hátha úgy könnyebb.

- Tonks tényleg szeret téged?

Megint sóhajt. – Igen – vallja be végül. – És ez a legrosszabb.

- De hát miért? Tonks aranyos lány, igaz, hogy kicsit… szétszórt, de…

- Figyelj, Harry… én kedvelem Tonksot, nincs vele semmi bajom, de… nem vagyok belé szerelmes. De ezt így nem akartam neki megmondani… nem mertem. Próbáltam valahogy kibújni a dologból, mondván nem köthetem magamhoz őt… többre méltó, mint egy nyomorult vérfarkas.

- De ezek szerint más okod van. Vagy más okod is.

- Igen. Én… valaki mást szeretek – nehezen mondja ki, és megértem. Nem szokott az érzéseiről beszélni, ahogy én sem. De a kíváncsiságom megint erőt vesz rajtam.

- Elárulod, ki az?

- Nem, Harry. Nem tehetem. Jobb ez így. Jobb, ha az illető sem tudja meg. Sosem… várnék viszonzást az érzéseimre, és tudom, hogy ő nem érez irántam többet, mint barátság.

- De hát honnan vagy ilyen biztos benne, ha nem beszéltél vele erről?

- Egyszerűen csak tudom. És nem akarok neki sem kellemetlen perceket szerezni azzal, hogy feltárom az érzéseimet. Tudom, hogy csak zavarba hoznám vele, és nem akarom elrontani a barátságunkat. És amúgy is… egyáltalán nem lenne szabad ezt éreznem… iránta. Ez nem… helyes. Ő sem értené meg.

- De nem lehetsz ennyire biztos benne, hogy ő nem… - simogatom meg gyengéden a karját. Annyira szeretnék segíteni neki. Tudom, milyen nehéz az élete, és úgy szeretném egy kicsit boldognak látni.

- Harry, ez nem ilyen egyszerű – fogja meg a kezem. – Tudom, hogy segíteni szeretnél… de… még ha valami csoda folytán az illető is érezne irántam valamit… amiben egyáltalán nem hiszek… akkor sem engedhetném közel magamhoz.

- De így csak szenvedsz.

- Annyira talán nem. A közelében lehetek… minden nap láthatom, néha talán még meg is érinthetem. De nem mondhatom el neki… talán tényleg meg sem értené… talán elfordulna tőlem teljesen. És az még sokkal rosszabb lenne.

Ahogy ezt mondja, lesüti a szemét, és elengedi a kezem. Elgondolkodom, és lassan sok minden értelmet nyer. Borostyán szemének átható pillantása, amit gyakran elkapok, hogy rajtam felejti. Az állandó segítsége, hogy mindig számíthatok rá. A kedvessége, a megértése, hogy mindig próbál megvédeni a többiek nyaggatásától, a hülye kérdésektől, az állandó zaklatástól. Az a szótlan, csendes, de biztos és erős támasz, amit ő jelent nekem. Az, hogy mindig tudja, hogy mire van szükségem, és azt meg is adja.

Valahogy mintha megérezné, hogy a helyes irányban tapogatózom, de úgy tűnik, nem akar többet megosztani velem az érzéseiből, a gondolataiból.

- De most már késő van, Harry – mondja. – Ideje visszamenned aludni, és nekem is ideje lenne ágyba kerülni.

- De…

- Nincs de! Indíts! – szól rám határozottan, és én végül is szót fogadok neki. Lassan felállok, de mielőtt ott hagynám, még halványan rámosolygok.

- Azért én akkor is azt mondom, próbálj beszélni az illetővel. Nem szabad elszalasztanod egy lehetőséget arra, hogy boldog legyél. Olyan kevés esélyünk van rá az életben. Meg kellene próbálnod…

Szomorúan visszamosolyog. – Talán… talán majd egyszer… de… túl kockázatos. Túl sokat veszíthetek barátságával. Most menj! És próbálj meg aludni. Jó éjt!

Kimegyek a szobából, és felmegyek az emeletre. Lassan, töprengve befekszem az ágyamba, de nem mennek ki a fejemből Remus szavai. Vajon helyes irányban tapogatózom? Jól érzem, hogy azért titkolózik előttem ennyire, mert rólam beszél? Ahogy visszagondolok az előző időszakra, egyre inkább igazolódni látom a gyanúmat. Eszembe jut egy pár nappal ezelőtti jelenet, mikor magamba roskadva talált rám az emeleti szalonban. Azért bújtam oda, mert nem akartam, hogy bárki rám találjon és nyaggasson. Csendre vágytam, békére, nyugalomra. De ő megtalált. Odaült mellém a fotel karfájára, egy szó nélkül átölelt egy kis időre, majd utána hozott nekem egy bögre teát, és csendben magamra hagyott. Akkor hihetetlenül sokat segített nekem ez a gesztus. Segített visszarántani a valóságba. Akkor még csak egy baráti segítségnek gondoltam, de most, hogy belegondolok, az az ölelés több volt annál. Gyengéd volt, tele érzésekkel. Vagy csak belemagyarázom? Mindenesetre, bármi volt benne, nekem jólesett.

Elmosolyodok erre a gondolatra. Vajon miért gondolja, hogy akit szeret, nem érezhet iránta semmit? Még akkor sem szabadna ilyen pesszimistának lennie, ha esetleg tényleg engem szeret. Bár így hirtelen nem tudom, mit kezdenék vele, ha egyszer csak elém állna, és bevallaná. Kedvelem őt, nagyon fontos nekem, és jólesik a közelsége, azok a röpke, óvatos érintések, ahogy a vállamra teszi a kezét, vagy bíztatón megszorítja a karom… Merlin… minderre most döbbentem rá. Vajon hova jutnék el, ha mondjuk reggelig töprengenék rajta?

Nem tudom, mindenesetre folytatom a gondolkodást.

Végiggondolom, milyen embernek ismerem Remust. Egészen úgy, mintha elfogadnám lehetséges társamul. Mindig is kedveltem őt. Már akkor, mikor harmadikban tanított. Felnéztem rá, csodáltam a tudását, magával ragadott a stílusa. Az a könnyedség, amivel tanított minket a legsötétebb varázslatok ellen védekezni. Olyan mintha csak tegnap lett volna. Bár nem is volt régen. Még csak négy éve. Azóta sok kemény csatát megvívtunk együtt, és a végső csatában is mellettem volt. Tudom, hogy egy olyan ember, akire a végsőkig számíthatok. De azon kívül is végtelenül szimpatikus. Kedves, csendes, visszahúzódó. Sok mindenben olyan, mint én. Talán ezért is találjuk meg mindig a közös hangot. Ritkán mosolyog, pedig most így belegondolva eszméletlenül jól áll neki. De tudom, hogy a szeme akkor is szomorú, mikor mosolyog. Olyan őszintén ritkán láttam nevetni, hogy a szeme is nevessen.

Igyekszik távol tartani magát a világtól… vagy a világot magától? Nem is tudom. Időnként az a kényszerképzete, hogy meg kell mentenie a világot magától. Egy vérfarkastól, akit nem tart méltónak semmire. Pedig sokkal többre méltó, mint a legtöbb úgymond normális ember, de ezt nem látja. Vagy nem akarja látni. Tudom, sokan, sokszor próbálták meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről, most éppen Tonks a soros, de nem hiszem, hogy ő sikerrel járna egy olyan úton, ahol eddig senki.

A gondolataim közepén elnyom az álom.

Másnap reggel reménytelen, szürke esőre ébredünk. Úgy tűnik, senki nem maradt a házban, csak Remus és én. Mióta véget ért a háború, gyakran van így. A Rend szétszéledt, csak mi, akik nem tudtunk hova menni, maradtunk itt. És Ron, akinek egyszerűbb innen bejárni minden nap Hermionéhoz a kórházba. Szegény lány hetekig volt kómában a végső csata után, nem olyan régen tért magához, de még így is sok idő lesz, míg talpra áll. Én is sokszor bemegyek hozzá, de általában úgy érzem, hogy csak felesleges harmadik vagyok, így általában gyorsan elköszönök, és hazajövök.

Szóval megint ketten maradtunk Remusszal. Lemegyek a földszintre, és a konyha fele indulok. Remus egy bögre teával ül az asztalnál, de már az illatokon érzem, hogy kész a reggeli. Leülök vele szemben, látom, hogy álmos, valószínűleg ébren töltötte az éjszakát.

- Jó reggelt! Tudtál egy kicsit aludni?

- Egy kicsit igen.

- Nem úgy tűnsz. Nem akarsz beszélni róla?

- Harry… figyelj… azt hiszem, így is többet mondtam, mint kellett volna. Csak az este túlságosan kiborított Molly rámenőssége. Mindig kihoz a sodromból, ha a hátam mögött akarnak dönteni az életemről. Nem kellett volna a saját gondjaimmal terheljelek. Felejtsd el az egészet.

- Ugyan, Remus. Tudod, hogy nekem bármit elmondhatsz. Bármikor meghallgatlak. És ha szeretnél erről beszélni, keress meg! Bármikor.

Tekintetünk egy pillanatra összeakad, majd lesüti a szemét. Néhány pillanat után inkább feláll, és tálalja a reggelit. Szinte érzem, hogy zavarban van, de azt is, hogy szeretne mondani valamit, csak nem meri. Nem akarom erőltetni, pedig tudom, hogy neki is könnyebb lenne. Bár, hogy nekem… azt nem tudom. Mindenesetre most, ahogy a tűzhelynél szöszmötöl, szívesen odalépnék hozzá, és megölelném. Merlin… már nekem is elment az eszem? Nagyon úgy tűnik.

Néma csendben fogyasztjuk el a reggelinket, még csak fel sem nézünk, csak amikor befejeztük.

- Köszönöm, Remus – mondom végül. – Ez finom volt.

- Ugyan, Harry. Minden második nap ezt esszük.

Nagyon sóhajtok. Hát így próbálja meg az ember felvidítani? Le van törve, mint annak a bizonyos bilinek a füle, és lassan már kezd bűntudatom lenni miatta. Úgy szeretnék néha legalább egy röpke mosolyt csalni az arcára, de mindig ilyen cinikusan reagál. Felállok az asztaltól, el akarom takarítani a romokat, de nem engedi.

- Hagyd csak, Harry – mondja, és megfogja a karom. – Majd én.

Az érintésére végigfut rajtam valami, és megint összeakad a tekintetünk, de ő kikapja a tányért a kezemből, és gyorsan a mosogatóhoz lép vele.

- Tudod, hogy szívesen segítek – szólok utána.

- Tudom, de neked lassan indulnod kell dolgozni. Nem vetne rád jó fényt, ha már az első időkben is elkésel. Én egész nap ráérek elmosogatni.

Már megint itt tartunk… haszontalannak és feleslegesnek érzi magát. Ez a legnagyobb baja. Úgy utálom azokat az embereket, akik csak azért rúgják ki, mert vérfarkas. Szerintem nála jobb munkaerőt keresve sem lehetne találni. De a büszkeségét, a tartását újra és újra aláássa egy-egy holdtölte utáni elbocsátás. A háború alatt egy kicsit jobb volt a helyzet. Volt célja, volt miért küzdenie, volt valami, ami kitöltötte a gondolatait. De mostanában megint csak próbál munkát keresni, és szembenézni az emberek előítéleteivel.

- Tudod, hogy felajánlottam, hogy keresek neked valami munkát.

- Nem, Harry. Nem akarom, hogy még te is bajba kerülj miattam. Majd keresek valamit magamnak.

- Makacs egy öszvér vagy, ezt már észrevettem. Mindenben, de ebben aztán nagyon.

- Harry, ez nem egy olyan dolog, amit könnyen lehetne venni.

- Tudom. Ne haragudj, nem akartam könnyen venni. Csak szeretnék segíteni – mondom békítően, közben odalépek hozzá, és gyengéden a karjára teszem a kezem. – Nagyon rossz látni, ahogy gyötröd magad.

- Tudom, hogy segíteni akarsz, de… ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Az emberek szemlélete nem fog megváltozni attól, mert te mellém állsz. Legfeljebb magadnak ártasz vele – mondja csüggedten, miközben a még mindig a karján nyugvó kezemre teszi a kezét, és alig észrevehetően megsimogatja. – Most menj. Nem szeretném, ha tényleg elkésnél.

Megcsóválom a fejem, de sajnos tényleg indulnom kell.

- Rendben leszel? – nézek rá aggódva.

- Persze – mondja egy vállrándítással, és visszalép az asztalhoz a többi tányérért.

- Jól van, este sietek haza – ígérem neki, és lassan elindulok dolgozni.

Este persze meleg vacsorával vár. Eszméletlenül jólesik, hogy gondoskodik rólam, nem tudok eléggé hálás lenni neki. Próbálom felhozni a témát újra és újra, de mindig ügyesen eltereli róla a szót. Ugyanakkor látom, hogy nyomja a szívét, de ha ennyire nem akar beszélni róla, akkor nem erőltetem. Egyelőre.

~~ o ~~

Pár nappal később, mikor hazaérek, a szalonban találok rá, ahogy teljesen a gondolataiba merülve bámul a kandalló lángjaiba. Pár percig figyelem az ajtóból, de tudom, akár egy óráig is itt lehetnék, akkor sem venne észre. Az egész tartásából árad a szomorúság. Mindig is ilyen volt, hogy a fenébe nem vettem ezt eddig észre? Mindig olyan természetes volt, hogy mellettem van, a támogatása, a segítsége… a barátomnak tartottam… de azt mégsem vettem észre soha, hogy neki magának is mennyire szüksége lenne a segítségre. Most megszakad érte a szívem. Szeretnék odamenni hozzá, és átölelni jó szorosan. De ezzel csak megijeszteném, azt hiszem. Jobb lesz, ha csak egészen apró lépésenként próbálok közeledni felé.

Odalépek hozzá, és a vállára teszem a kezem. Egy kicsit megriad, majd felnéz rám. Próbálja eltűntetni az arcáról az érzéseit, de kevés sikerrel jár. Ott van minden bánata, minden magánya.

Leülök mellé, átkarolom a vállát. Egy pillanatra mintha belesimulna ebbe az óvatos ölelésbe, de aztán erőt vesz magán, és kissé elhúzódik.

- Remus... sokkal könnyebb lenne minden, ha feltárnád az érzéseid. Miért nem mered elmondani neki? Mitől félsz? - nem akarom kínozni, de legalább valami támpontot kell kapnom, hogy jó irányban tapogatózom-e. Azért egy kicsit tartok attól, hogy tévúton járok.

- Ez…

- Nem ilyen egyszerű… tudom. Ezt már mondtad. De ha magadba zárkózol a… kétségeiddel, azzal, hogy lekicsinyled saját magad…

- Harry! Harry… figyelj rám… a fenébe, butaság volt beszélni veled erről már akkor este is. Nem kell aggódnod értem! Rendben leszek!

- És ha nem csak magadat fosztod meg ezzel a makacsságoddal a boldogságtól, hanem azt is, akit szeretsz?

- Ugyan, hogy lehetne valaki mellettem boldog? Főleg ő…

- Nem értelek, Remus. Te egy nagyon jó ember vagy. Bárkit választasz, büszke lehet rád.

- Mire, Harry? Egy nyomorult, mindenhonnan kitaszított vérfarkasra?

- Nem, Remus. Egy olyan vérfarkasra, aki szembenézett saját magával, és képes volt talpon maradni. Egy olyan vérfarkasra, aki mindkét háborúban küzdött a varázsvilágért, és kockáztatta az életét mindannyiunkért. És egy olyan férfira, aki őszinte és igaz barát. Egy olyan férfira, aki egyenes, becsületes… és végeredményben nem is olyan rossz pasi.

A fenébe… ennyire kihozott a sodromból, hogy ilyeneket mondok neki? De nem bírom nézni, ahogy lealacsonyítja saját magát. Ő ennél sokkal több. És… tényleg nem rossz pasi. Bár a szemében fájdalom és fáradtság csillog, és a hajába már sok ősz szál vegyül… ettől még van benne valami, ami első látásra megfog. De most a hangja visszaránt a jelenbe.

- Harry… ez… nagyon… jólesik, hogy ezt mondod. De, még ha lenne is egy árnyalatnyi esélyem… nem tehetném ki annak, ahogy mások reagálnának… annak, amit miattam kapna.

- Mikor érted meg végre? Sokkal fontosabb az, hogy boldog legyél, mint az, hogy mások mit gondolnak! Csak azoknak az embereknek számít a véleménye, akik közel állnak hozzád.

Lehajtja a fejét, a tenyerébe temeti az arcát. Tudom, hogy szenved, hogy őrlődik a saját érzései között. Újra gyengéden átkarolom a vállát.

- Remus, hidd el nekem, hogy lehet téged szeretni. És lehet melletted boldog valaki.

Felemeli a fejét, de nem néz rám. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, de szeretném egyszerűen csak magam felé fordítani, és megcsókolni. Lecsókolni a könnyeket az arcáról, amik lassan csorognak lefelé.

- Nem, Harry. Ő többet érdemel nálam – mondja, és minden további nélkül felpattan, és otthagyna, de halkan utánaszólok.

- Ne fuss el, Remus! – megtorpan, de nem fordul felém, így lassan felállok, odalépek mögé, és gyengéden megfogom a karját. – Nem kell elfutnod.

- Engedj el, Harry… kérlek! – annyi a kétségbeesés a hangjában, hogy ha tenger lenne, sok hajó süllyedhetne el benne.

- Nem, Remus. Ilyen könnyen nem.

- Hát nem érted? – fordul felém hirtelen. – Olyan rengeteg ok van, amiért nem lehet!

Felemelem a kezem, és megsimogatom az arcát. – Nem érdekelnek az okok, amiért nem lehet! Lásd végre azokat a dolgokat, amiért igen!

- Csak egyet mondj! – emeli fel kicsit a hangját, és sok mindent hallok benne. Kérést, hogy valóban mondjak egy okot, és a reménytelenséget, hogy úgysem fogok találni egyet sem. Miután pár másodpercig vár, végtelen szomorúsággal a szemében, és egy apró, de elmondhatatlanul önirónikus mosollyal az arcán csak ennyit mond – Na látod. Én is mindig erre jutok – ezzel elfordul, és magamra hagy.

- Remus, várj! – szólok utána, de mire megtalálom a hangom, már messze jár. Talán még hallja a hangom, ahogy megy fel a lépcsőn, de már nem jön vissza, én pedig lerogyok az egyik fotelba.

Basszus… most akkor mi van? Semmivel sem vagyok előbbre. Bár amit a szemében láttam legalább nyilvánvalóvá teszi, hogy engem szeret. Ez viszont arra késztet, hogy én magam elgondolkozzak, mit érzek iránta. Egyre inkább arra hajlok, hogy én sem csak barátként gondolok rá. Ez az előbbi érzés is… hogy úgy megcsókoltam volna… Merlin… nem vagyok normális. De vajon tényleg nem? Miért ne szerethetném őt? Miért keresek én is ellenérvet, mikor őt pont ezért toltam le pár perccel ezelőtt? Ő egy olyan férfi, akit igen is lehet szeretni. Nem csak őt próbálom meggyőzni erről folyamatosan már napok óta, de tényleg komolyan gondolom. Valami eddig ismeretlen melegség tölti el a szívem, ha rá gondolok. De vajon mit tudok vele kezdeni? Vajon Remust meg tudnám győzni arról, hogy adja fel a csigaházba visszavonulós stratégiáját? Hisz ahányszor csak komolyabb vizekre terelem a témát, elmenekül. De a végtelenségig nem futhat.

Megcsóválom a fejem, és felmegyek a szobámba.

Ron már alszik, mostanában mindig kifárasztják a Hermionéval töltött napok. Amíg szegény lány kómában volt, Ron szinte nem evett, nem aludt. Mióta felébredt, egy kicsit javult a helyzet, de még mindig minden erejére szüksége van, hogy úgy legyen mellette, hogy palástolja a fáradtságát, és azt a félelmet, amit az elmúlt hetekben érzett amiatt, hogy elveszítheti. Nem akarja Hermionét még ezzel is terhelni. Így amikor hazaesik, csak bezuhan az ágyba, hogy reggel korán már indulhasson vissza a kórházba. Nem vetem a szemére. Legalább van valaki, akit szeret, és aki szereti.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap a reggelinél nem tudunk beszélni, mert Ron is velünk tart, de amúgy sem akarok túl tolakodó lenni.

Ronnal együtt indulunk, egy darabig egy irányba megyünk, közben kifaggatom, mi van Hermionéval. Lassan, de biztosan javul, de látom, Ron már ereje vége fele jár. Megígérem neki, hogy hazafele én is benézek, majd elköszönünk.

Húzós napom van, de hát mikor nem? Az emberek kísérletezési kedve a fekete mágiával sosem csökken, a szándékosakról meg ne is beszéljünk. Bár Voldemortnak örökre vége, azért a gonosz nem veszett ki a világból. Van, aki csak a szomszédján akar bosszút állni, nehogy már az ő kertje legyen a zöldebb, de vannak ennél elvetemültebb húzások is, hatalomra, pénzre törő sötét lelkű varázslók között.

Kora este lesz elegem, már így is egy órával tovább maradtam. Általában nem szoktam ebből ügyet csinálni, és itt vagyok estig, de ma megígértem Ronnak, hogy befutok a kórházba, így leteszem a lantot és elindulok.

Hermione már határozottan jobban van. Az orvosok azt mondják, hogy még néhány nap és fel is kelhet az ágyból. Örülök a jó hírnek, egy kis megkönnyebbüléssel tölt el. Végül Ronnal együtt indulunk haza, és ahogy néma csendben sétálunk, aggódni kezdek érte.

Vacsora közben sem szól egy szót sem, csak a végén, mikor megköszöni, és felmegy. Aggódva nézek utána, de Remust sem akarom csak úgy itthagyni. De ő, mint mindig, most is kitalálja a gondolataimat.

- Menj utána, Harry. Szüksége van a segítségedre.

- És te? – nézek rá, és érte még jobban aggódom.

- Én megleszek, ne aggódj. De Ron már a tűrőképessége határait feszegeti.

- Tudom. Megyek. Holnap beszélünk?

- Persze – bólint, de tudom, hogy csak azért egyezik bele ilyen könnyen, mert tudja, hogy a mai napot megúszta.

Ron valóban maga alatt van. Ahogy belépek a szobába, látom, hogy ül az ágyán, hátát a falnak vetve, és üveges szemekkel bámul maga elé. Egész este azon fáradozom, hogy lelket verjek bele, de addig legalább elfeledkezem a saját gondjaimról. Bűntudatom van, elvégre Ron a barátom, mégis az elmúlt időszakban valahogy nem foglalkoztam vele annyit, mint szerettem volna. Mindig volt valami saját bajom. A háború után magamra találni, aztán a munka, most Remus… Pedig Ron mindig mellettem volt a bajban. Most megérdemli, hogy törődjek vele. Tudom, hogy egy este nem tudom bepótolni az elmúlt időszakot, de legalább megpróbálom, és kicsit megkönnyebbülök, mikor valamivel jobb lelkiállapotban tudom ágyba imádkozni.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel viszont Remus van elég morcos kedvében. Elég csak egy pillantást vetnem rá, és látom, jobb, ha inkább csendben megeszem a reggelim, és elmegyek dolgozni. Kicsit elegem van abból, hogy mindig mások hangulata miatt kell aggódnom. Ezen elkezdek bosszankodni, és tudom, hogy ettől ma egész nap morgós leszek, ilyenkor mindenki menekül a környezetemből. Ezt nem is bánom, mert egyedül legalább van lehetőségem gondolkodni, és rájönni, hogy milyen pitiáner butaságon kaptam fel a vizet, és délutánra, mire hazaérek, megnyugszom.

Viszonylag időben sikerül letennem a lantot, és hazamegyek.

Remust nem találom otthon, de a vacsora kész, mellette kis levél, miszerint Molly meghívta vacsorázni, majd jön. Gyanítom, nem rózsás hangulatban fog hazajönni, főleg ha Molly megint kerítőnőt próbál játszani, így úgy döntök, megvárom. Ronnal megvacsorázunk, majd ő felmegy lefeküdni, én pedig a nappaliban fogok egy könyvet, és leülök olvasni.

Remus elég későn ér haza, de nem adom fel, és ahogy belép, látom, hogy jól tettem. A tekintetében a világ összes fájdalma ég, ahogy rám néz, mikor észreveszi, hogy ébren vagyok.

- Harry, te miért nem alszol?

- Meg akartalak várni, és látom, jól tettem. Mi történt?

Látom, hogy nem szivesen beszél arról, ami történt, de végül leül mellém, és rászánja magát.

- Elmondtam Tonksnak, hogy…

- Hogy másé a szíved – fejezem be helyette a mondatot. Lassan bólint, majd a tenyerébe temeti az arcát. – Tudom, hogy nehéz lehetett, Remus, de hidd el, helyesen tetted. A legjobb út, ha őszinte vagy hozzá. És minél tovább áltattad volna, annál nehezebb.

- Tudom. De szörnyű volt. Annyira sajnáltam… és annyira rosszul érzem most magam ettől…

Tudom, hogy most csak azért nem sír, mert olyan erős, amilyen. Mert az élete megedzette. Pedig talán jobb lenne neki, kicsit megkönnyebbülne.

Felé nyújtom a kezem. – Gyere ide! – közelebb ül hozzám, és én magamhoz ölelem. Tudom, hogy ez is sokat segít neki.

- Miért, Harry? Miért van az, hogy velem mindig csak rossz dolgok történnek?

- Talán azért, mert a jókat nem engeded közel magadhoz – csak megrázza a fejét, de tudom, hogy igazam van. – Miért bünteted magad, Remus? Nem büntetett az élet eléggé?

- Harry, ezt ne most, kérlek…

- Rendben, ne haragudj! – mondom megnyugtatón, és a továbbiakban nem szólok, csak gyengéden simogatom a hátát, és várom, hogy talán egy kicsit megnyugszik.

Az óra elüti már a tizenegyet, mikor elhúzódik tőlem.

- Ideje lenne lefeküdnünk. Nem szabadna állandóan feltartsalak ilyen sokáig.

- Ugyan, ne beszélj butaságokat. Bármeddig fennmaradnék, ha segíthetek valamit.

- Köszönöm, Harry! Ez sokat jelent nekem. De most már akkor is le kellene feküdnöd, reggel korán kelsz.

- Aludtam ennél már sokkal kevesebbet is.

- Igen, de…

- Szeretnél egyedül lenni? – kérdezem, mert ismerem őt, és úgy érzem, erre vágyik. Csak bólint. – Jól van, de ígérd meg, ha bármit tehetek, szólsz – újabb bólintás. – Rendben, megyek. Próbálj meg pihenni is egy kicsit.

Csak sóhajt, mire még gyengéden megfogom és megszorítom a kezét, majd magára hagyom. Tudom, hogy ez most ugyanolyan fontos neki, mint az, hogy eddig mellette voltam.

Felmegyek a szobámba, majd gyorsan megfürdök és ágyba bújok. Nem tudom, igazából mit gondoljak arról, ami történt. Sajnálom őket, mind a kettőjüket. Tonksot is, hisz nincs rosszabb érzés, mint amikor egy őszinte szerelem nem talál viszonzásra, és Remust is, hisz most bűntudata van, amiért fájdalmat okozott Tonksnak, és mellette még a saját viszonzatlannak hitt szerelme is bántja. Nem tudom, mit tehetnék. Ha most lerohannám, csak még jobban összezavarnám és megijeszteném. Viszont valamit ki kell találnom. De a legfontosabb vele szemben a türelem. Még mielőtt elaludnék, az jut az eszembe, hogy holnap péntek, és holnap este már nem tud lerázni ezzel a szöveggel, hogy másnap korán kell kelnem. Ha kell, hajnalig is mellette maradok, és ha más nem, próbálok lelket önteni bele.

~~ o ~~

Egy nyomasztó hangulatú reggeli után megyek dolgozni, de a hajtásban legalább elfeledkezem az otthoni dolgokról. Későn érek csak haza, a többiek már túl vannak a vacsorán. Ron feltántorog a lépcsőn, és lefekszik. Én is gyorsan megvacsorázok, majd segítek rendbe tenni a konyhát Remusnak, de közben halkan beszélgetünk. Megkérdezi milyen napom volt, röviden beszámolok. Nem kérdezek vissza, mert tudom, azzal csak még jobban elrontanám a hangulatát.

- Van kedved beszélgetni? – kérdezem végül, mikor mindennel végeztünk.

- Persze – egyezik bele -, gyere, üljünk le valahova.

Letelepszik a nappaliban a kanapéra, és én félig felé fordulva ülök mellé.

- Jobban vagy egy kicsit?

- Egy kicsit. Egyrészt megkönnyebbültem egy kissé… de bűntudatom is van.

- Tonks meg fogja érteni, hidd el, nem fog haragudni rád.

- Tudom, megértette. Csak láttam, hogy fáj neki, és nem akartam…

- Így a legjobb… ha beleéli magát, csak még több fájdalmat okoz neki.

- Igen… talán ezt a dolgot lezárhatjuk. Szeretném azt hinni. Már nagyon kellemetlen volt, hogy Molly lépten-nyomon össze akart hozni bennünket. Nem tudtam már, hogy utasítsam vissza, és utáltam, hogy nem érti.

- Azt elhiszem, hogy kényelmetlen volt. Mrs. Weasley-t ismerve beleadott apait-anyait. Sokszor a fejébe veszi, hogy mi a jó, és abból nem enged, ha a fejed tetejére állsz sem.

- Így van. Most így visszagondolva… kicsit inkább bosszantó… de akkor nagyon rossz volt.

- Gondolom. De túl vagy rajta. Most már jobb lesz.

- Igen – mosolyodik el halványan, és egy pillanatra rám néz. – Harry…

- Igen?

- Köszönöm, hogy mellettem vagy.

- Ez a minimum, Remus. Úgy… fájt, hogy… szomorúnak látlak. Komolyan.

- Nem kellene értem aggódnod.

- De igen. Ha te nem aggódsz saját magadért, valakinek kell. És tényleg fontos vagy nekem… - rám néz újra, és a tekintetünk összekapcsolódik. Felemelem a kezem, és megcirógatom az arcát. Lesüti a szemét, de én nem akarom engedni, hogy most megfutamodjon. – Remus, nézz rám, kérlek!

Csak megcsóválja a fejét, szelíden eltolja a kezem, és felkel. Megint itt akar hagyni, de ezúttal nem engedem.

- Remus! – határozottan szólok utána, mire megáll. Felállok én is, mögé lépek. Talán kissé közelebb, mint azt az eszével szeretné, mert hallom, hogy nagyot nyel. Gyengéden megfogom a karját.

- Remus, mi értelme annak, ha tovább kerülgetjük egymást? – kezdem halkan. - Mindketten tudjuk az igazat. És már rájöttem, mi az az egyetlen ok, ami talán téged is meggyőzhetne. Amit pár napja még nem tudtam kimondani.

Lassan megfordul. – Harry ne… nem szabad kimondani… akkor már…

- Miért, Remus? Még mindig arra keresel okot, hogy miért nem lehet? – nem néz a szemembe, de szelíden felemelem a fejét. – Kimondom Remus. Aztán majd eldöntöd, hogy mihez kezdesz vele. Szeretlek! Talán régebb óta, mint saját magam gondolnám, csak eddig nem tudtam megfogalmazni, hogy mit érzek. De ez tulajdonképpen mindegy. Most már tudom. De, mint mondtam, azt szeretném, ha te döntenéd el, mit kezdesz a vallomásommal. Ha továbbra is a félelmeid, a kétségeid mögé szeretnél bújni… én elfogadom. Nem kényszerítlek semmire, és nem akarok semmit kicsikarni. De ha egyszer… valamikor… úgy döntesz, hogy túllépsz rajtuk… én itt leszek. Bármikor.

Látom, hogy mondana valamit, de a szájára téve két ujjamat, megakadályozom. Ha most hagyom, hogy elkezdje az összes aggodalmát sorolni, akkor valóban itt lennénk még hajnalban is, és nem jutnánk semmire. Aztán elveszem a kezem, és egy röpke puszit adok a szájára, majd otthagyom. Szinte érzem a döbbent tekintetét a hátamban, de tudom, hogy most ez a legjobb, amit tehetek.

Ismerem annyira, hogy tudjam, szüksége van erre a szabadságra. A többiek talán azért nem jártak sikerrel nála, mert nem akarták meghagyni neki a lehetőséget, hogy szabadon döntsön a saját életéről. Pedig talán ez az egyetlen helyes megoldás.

Felmegyek a szobámba, és leroskadok az ágyam szélére. Elmosolyodom, ahogy felidézem magamban azt a reszketést, ami végigfut rajta, mikor adtam neki azt a puszit. Pedig még csak nem is csók volt. Mosolyogva megcsóválom a fejem, majd kimegyek fürödni, és utána ágyba bújok. Valahogy egyfajta megkönnyebbülés árad szét bennem. Megtettem, ami rajtam állt, most már neki kell döntenie, hogy mit szeretne. Csak remélni tudom, hogy képes lesz túllépni a saját félelmein. Lassan aztán elnyom az álom, de ez a halvány mosoly úgy érzem, még álmomban is az arcomon marad.

~~ o ~~

Nem tudom, mennyit alhattam, mikor arra ébredek, hogy valaki megcirógatja az arcom. Egy pillanatra megdermedek a régi beidegződések miatt, de csak amíg nem tudatosul bennem, hogy hol vagyok, és hogy nem lehet semmi baj. A következő pillanatban kinyitom a szemem, és kérdőn nézek Remusra, aki az ágyam mellett guggol, és a számra teszi egy ujját, jelezve, hogy csak csendben, nem kéne Ront felébresztenünk.

- Beszélhetnék veled? – kérdezi olyan halkan, hogy inkább csak gondolom, mint hallom.

Egy szó nélkül bólintok, kimászok az ágyból, és követem a folyosóra. A sötétben csak egy fáklya világít, valahol a lépcső közepén, de mi inkább az emeleti szalon fele indulunk. Ezt a helyiséget nem nagyon szoktuk használni, így komor, rideg és hideg, de minket most ez nem zavar.

Ahogy becsukódik mögöttünk az ajtó, fellobbantjuk a tüzet a kandallóban, és máris érezzük a jótékony melegét. Néhány hosszú pillanatig csak nézünk egymás szemébe, majd odalépek hozzá, és megcsókolom. Még egy kis ideig érzem a feszültségét, aztán ez enged, és lassan visszacsókol. Hosszú percekig nem tudunk elszakadni egymástól, mintha világ életünkben csak erre vágytunk volna. Az egész bensőm beleremeg ebbe a jó érzésbe, ahogy ízlelgetem az ajkát, ahogy táncba hívom a nyelvét. Végigfut rajtam egy remegés, ahogy érzem a karjait a derekam köré fonódni, majd még jobban magához húz, és én boldogan simulok az ölelésébe.

Aztán néhány perc után szelíden elhúzódik.

- Harry… - súgja levegő után kapkodva. – Harry, ne siess ennyire… hallgass meg!

A fenébe, Remus, felejtsd már el azt a sok butaságot, ami miatt aggódsz, gondolom magamban, de inkább nem mondok semmit. Csak lehunyom a szemem egy pillanatra, és egy aprót sóhajtok. – Hallgatlak.

- Gyere, üljünk le! – mondja, és megfogja a kezem, maga után húzva a kanapéra. – Harry… te ismersz engem – kezd bele a mondandójába. – Ismersz engem minden bajommal, minden problémámmal, minden gondolatommal együtt. Ismered a múltamat, a jelenemet, és a rám váró jövőt is. Felteszek neked egy komoly kérdést, és szeretném, ha ugyanolyan komolyan válaszolnál. Képes lennél mindezekkel együtt elfogadni? Ezekkel együtt szeretni? Ezekkel együtt, és minden következményével együtt?

- Komolyan fogok neked válaszolni, Remus. Csak ezekkel a gondokkal, és nehézségekkel együtt tudlak szeretni. Mert ezek tettek téged azzá az emberré, aki most vagy. És én olyannak szeretlek, amilyen vagy.

- Azért ugye tudod, hogy végig fogom mondani?

- Igen, tudom – adom meg magam egy halvány mosollyal, de tisztában vagyok vele, hogy semmi olyat nem fog mondani, amivel meglepne. Ugyanezzel a mosollyal hallgatom végig, ahogy megint minden rossznak elmondja magát. Kezdve a vérfarkas voltától, a sanyarú életén keresztül egészen addig, hogy húsz évvel idősebb nálam. Hogy milyen csúnyán fognak rám nézni az emberek, mikor a varázsvilág megmentőjeként bárkit megkaphatnék, és én egy magafajtával állok össze. Jaj, Merlin, annyiszor elmondtam már neki, hogy nem az emberek véleménye számít! Ha erre adnék, már rég megtéptem volna Rita Vitrolt, mikor összehazudott rólam hetet-havat. De nem tettem, mert nem érdekel. Mert méltóságon alulinak tartom, hogy ezzel foglalkozzak. És ha én boldog vagyok, akkor rohadtul nem érdekel, hogy ki mit gondol. Látom, hogy nem hisz nekem teljesen, de tudom, hogy erről csak idővel tudom meggyőzni. Ha kitartok mellette minden akadály és nehézség ellenére.

Végül egy gyengéd csókkal zárom le a szóáradatot, és úgy tűnik, beletörődik. Ahogy szétválunk, egy boldog sóhajjal dől hátra, és magához húz.

Már hosszú ideje ülünk így összebújva, mikor nem bírom tovább, és megszólalok.

- Remus, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze. Mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Te voltál már szerelmes egy másik férfiba? Úgy értem… korábban.

- Egyszer nagyon régen igen.

- Elmeséled?

- Harry… ez már nagyon régen volt – mondja, de a hangján már érzem, hogy el fogja mondani. – Annyi idős lehettem, mint most te, mikor beleszerettem valakibe.

- Az apámba? – kérdezem, mert ő az első, aki eszembe jut.

- Nem. Siriusba – válaszol egy apró sóhajjal, és pontosan tudom, mi az oka. A keresztapám egy olyan ember volt, akit nem lehetett nem szeretni. Akibe nem lehetett nem beleszeretni. Magával ragadó, vidám, az a pimasz mosoly az arcán, és a csillogás a szemében… és jóképű férfi volt, nagyon is. Még az után is, hogy tizenkét évet töltött Azkabanban. De ugyanakkor nagy szívtipró hírében állt, és ha Remus is ennek esett áldozatául, akkor megértem, hogy egy életre sebzettnek érzi magát.

- Mi történt? – kérdezem végül, hisz csak akkor tudok segíteni, ha tudom, hogy Sirius mit tett vele.

- Harry, nem akarok rosszat mondani a keresztapádról. Nekem apád mellett ő volt a legjobb barátom, és…

- Ismertem Siriust – vágok közbe, mire egy „na persze" típusú mosoly jelenik meg az arcán, és lehajtja a fejét.

- Sirius volt az egyik legnépszerűbb fiú az iskolában. Minden lány a kegyeiért epekedett, bármit megadtak volna azért, hogy vele jelenhessenek meg akárhol. És ő persze ki is használta ezt. Minden két hétben más lánnyal kavart, és persze élvezte a helyzetét. Mikor befejeztük az iskolát, azt hittem, talán megkomolyodik. Hogy a veszélyek, az az élet, amit akkor éltünk, talán rádöbbenti, hogy hogyan kéne ezt csinálni. Akkor már egy ideje szerettem őt, talán csak úgy voltam vele, mint ahogy te mondtad, nem ismertem fel az érzést. Aztán egyszer csak a karjaiban ébredtem, és… azt hiszem, soha azelőtt nem éreztem olyan boldognak magam. De persze naiv ábránd volt azt hinni, hogy megváltozik. Pár hét után rájöttem, hogy esélyem sincs megtartani őt… ahogy előttem másnak sem volt. Ígért fűt-fát, hogy megváltozik, de aztán megértettem, hogy sosem fog. Végül megértettem, és megértettem vele is, hogy jobb, ha csak barátok leszünk. Barátként el tudom viselni a kicsapongásait, a stiklijeit, a kalandjait, de a társaként nem. Ahhoz én túlságosan lelkiismeretes vagyok. Végül ebben maradtunk, és azóta is barátok voltunk, egészen a halála pillanatáig.

- Értem – mondom elgondolkodva, de ő félreérti.

- Harry, ennek már húsz éve.

- Nem akartam neked szemrehányást tenni, Remus, eszembe sem jutott. Csak kíváncsi voltam. És talán jobb, ha tudom, hogy mi történt.

- Igen, azt hiszem, igazad van – mondja elgondolkodva, végül megcirógatja az arcom. – De most már hamarosan hajnalodik. Ideje lenne egy kicsit pihennünk. Tudom, hogy még sok dologról kellene beszélnünk, de az elmúlt néhány nap után azt hiszem, mindketten elég kimerültek vagyunk.

- De… - nem akarom elengedni a közelemből. – Alhatok veled? – kérdezem, és érzem, hogy elpirulok, pedig tényleg nem gondoltam semmi másra, csak hogy a karjaiban szeretnék aludni.

- És mit mondasz Ronnak, ha reggel megkérdezi, hogy hol töltötted az éjszakát? – kérdezi elmosolyodva, látva, hogy zavarba jöttem a saját kérdésemtől.

Igaza van, erre nem gondoltam. Tényleg sok mindent kell még átgondolnunk és megbeszélnünk. – Nem tudom.

Halvány mosollyal bólint. – Menj csak vissza a szobádba, és próbálj aludni. Később mindent megbeszélünk. Előttünk a teljes hétvége, hogy kitaláljuk, mit és hogyan szeretnénk ezután.

Beleegyezésem jeléül bólintok, majd még egy röpke csókra odahajolok hozzá, és végül felkelünk és visszakísér a szobámba.

- Aludj jól, Harry! – mondja még, mikor egy pillanatra magához ölel.

- Te is! – búcsúzom el tőle, de mielőtt a kilincshez érnék, megfogja a kezem. Visszanézek a rá, és érzések tengerét látom a szemében.

- Harry… én még nem mondtam… - megcirógatja az arcom, miközben halványan elmosolyodik. - Szeretlek!

Újra átjárja a szívem az a jóleső melegség. Odahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom újra, és a végén nem húzódok el tőle, csupán a homlokomat döntöm az övéhez.

- Én is szeretlek! – Adok neki még egy röpke puszit, majd belépek a szobámba.

Csak amikor lefekszem, és magamra húzom a takarót, ismerem be, hogy igaza van, tényleg kimerült vagyok. Így még egy pillanatra felidézem, ami történt, majd magamban mosolyogva elalszom.


	3. Chapter 3

Másnap, nem mondom, hogy reggel, mert már jócskán benne járunk a délelőttben, mikor kinyitom a szemem, arra ébredek, hogy Ron tesz-vesz a szobában.

- Jó reggelt! – köszön, mikor észreveszi, hogy felébredtem. – Ideje volt már, hogy kinyisd a szemed. Hol jártál az éjjel?

- Én… csak… - pörög az agyam, hogy mi a fenét hazudjak neki, pedig a legkevésbé sem akarom átverni, csak amíg nem beszéltünk erről Remusszal, inkább elterelném a témát. – Csak nem tudtam aludni.

- Megint rémálmaid voltak? – kérdezi aggódva.

- Csak a szokásos, ne aggódj! Majd idővel elmúlik. És Te?

- Hermione rám parancsolt, hogy pihenjek, és be ne merjek menni tíz előtt. Lassan indulok. Amúgy Remus sem került még elő, magamnak kellett reggelit csinálnom.

- Jaj, Ron, nem esik le a karikagyűrű az ujjadról – ugratom, mielőtt még megkérdezi, hogy mi van Remusszal.

- Hát akkor hajrá, Harry, megnézem, te hogy boldogulsz – vigyorog rám.

- Azért egy rántottára még én is képes vagyok – nevetek vissza rá, majd együtt kilépünk a szobából. Nem tudom, milyen megérzés, de Remus is abban a pillanatban nyitja az ajtaját.

Ron megáll, és kifakad. – Nem hiszem el, hogy megint megúsztad a reggelikészítést!

Remusszal összenézünk, és kis híján kitör belőlünk a nevetés. Ron tekintete néhány pillanatig egyikünkről a másikra vándorol, de végül feladja, hogy kideríti, mitől fojtogat minket a jókedv. Megcsóválja a fejét, kikísérem, és elindul a kórházba. Mikor kimegy, Remus odalép mögém, és hátulról átölel.

- Kipihented magad?

- Igen, azt hiszem – simogatom meg az engem ölelő kezét, hátrahajtva a fejem a vállára. – És te?

- Azt hiszem… hosszú ideje nem aludtam ilyen békésen – súgja a fülembe. – Reggelizünk?

- De ugye nem nekem kell elkészítenem? – mosolyodom el pimaszul.

- Harry… azt mondtam, reggelizni szeretnék, nem azt, hogy délig szeretném sikálni az odaégett edényeket.

- Köszi a bizalmat – fordulok felé, és összenevetünk. – Gyere, valamit dobjunk össze.

Csendben, egy átszellemült mosollyal az arcunkon készítjük a reggelit, majd leülünk az asztalhoz, és megesszük, utána ugyanúgy együtt pakolunk el. Ritkán tudtunk ilyen összhangban dolgozni a háború vége óta, valamelyik reggel például egyáltalán nem hagyta, hogy segítsek.

Tudom, hogy ez az idilli csend törékeny, és időleges, hisz komoly dolgokról kell még beszélnünk a nap folyamán. Próbálok lelkiekben felkészülni, és tudom, hogy újra elő fogja hozni az összes pesszimista gondolatát. Amikor már ragyog a konyha, szeretnék megszólalni, de nem tudom, mivel törjem meg a csendet.

- Van kedved most beszélgetni? – kérdezi végül Remus.

- Bármihez, csak veled lehessek – mosolyodom el, így végül letelepszünk a tegnap esti helyünkre a nappaliban, a kanapén.

- Ron megkérdezte, hol voltam éjjel – kezdek bele végül.

- Számítottam rá. Mit mondtál neki?

- Egyelőre elütöttem a témát, de nem tudom, meddig tudjuk titkolni.

- Szeretnéd titkolni, Harry? – néz rám fürkészőn.

- Nem, azt hiszem, nem. Miért titkolnám? Szeretlek! Olyannak, amilyen vagy, és hidegen hagy, hogy ez kinek nem tetszik.

- Hát… kicsiben kell kezdeni… próbáljuk ki, Ron hogy reagál. Már ha nem bánod.

- Miért bánnám? A barátom. Ha valakinek elmondom, ő lenne az.

- Hát, azért ne számíts könnyű csatára. Lehet, hogy a barátod, de egy ilyen lépés vízválasztó lehet. Erre gondoltál már? Kockára tennél mindent, Harry?

- Ron megértené.

- Úgy legyen. De mérget ne vegyél rá.

Hát, most, hogy így mondja, tényleg némi görcs áll a gyomromba. Nem mintha nem lenne egyértelmű, mit tennék, ha Ron esetleg választásra kényszerítene, de azért nem szeretném, hogy erre sor kerüljön. Észreveszi rajtam a bizonytalanságot.

- Harry… jól gondold meg, hogy mit kockáztatsz. Nekem még mindig mondhatsz nemet… de ne dobd el a barátaidat miattam.

- Itt nem rólad van szó, Remus, hanem rólunk. És ez hatalmas különbség. És nem kellene ilyen butaságokról beszélnünk addig, míg nem tudjuk, hogy mire számíthatunk. Inkább kettőnkről beszéljünk.

- Ha a homokba dugjuk a fejünket, Harry, attól még a problémák megtalálnak bennünket.

- Tudom. És ha itt lesz, szembe fogunk nézni vele, ahogy Hagrid mondta annak idején. De addig nem foglalkozhatnánk valami kellemesebb dologgal?

Megcsóválja a fejét. – Harry…

Nem hagyom szóhoz jutni. – Arra gondoltam, hogy szeretnélek jobban megismerni. Szóval… nem úgy – szúrom közbe, ahogy látom a pillantásán, hogy mire gondol, majd ahogy érzem, hogy elvörösödök, hozzáteszem – nem csak úgy.

- Nagyon könnyen zavarba jössz, Harry.

- Ezen ne csodálkozz! Nem sok lehetőségem volt hasonló helyzetben tapasztalatot szerezni. És az, hogy veled… ez meg aztán végképp egy ismeretlen helyzet nekem.

- Nem azért mondtam. Csak szeretném, ha… ha bármit gondolsz, ha bármit szeretnél… vagy ha bármi bánt, nyugodtan mondd ki. Bármit. Tudod, hogy nem harapok. Ilyenkor legalábbis. Szóval nem kell zavarba jönnöd. Ha együtt vagyunk… nyugodtan felvethetsz olyan dolgokat, hogy szeretnél jobban megismerni. Akár úgy is. Tudom, hogy nem szoktál intim dolgokról beszélni, ahogy én sem, de egy kapcsolatban azt hiszem, ez lenne a helyes. Nyíltan és őszintén.

- Hát… megpróbálom. De azt hiszem, nem lesz egyszerű.

- Tudom. Majd belejössz.

- Azt hiszem, nekem ehhez az egészhez fel kell még nőnöm – sóhajtok, ahogy belegondolok, mennyi igazság van abban, amit mondok. Igazából azok a semmitmondó kapcsolatok, amiket produkáltam Chóval vagy Ginnyvel, nem igazán készítettek fel egy komoly kapcsolatra. És egészen mostanáig kisebb gondom is nagyobb volt, mint szerelemmel foglalkozni. Sőt, azzal óvtam meg mindenkit magam körül, ha nem kerültek közel hozzám. Hát ezekből a tapasztalatokból most nem igazán meríthetek. És gyanítom, sokszor meg fogom még fizetni a tanulópénzt.

- Nincs ezzel semmi baj, Harry. Az életed egészen másról szólt mostanáig. De ez nem gond, hisz nem várok tőled semmi olyat, ami nem magától jön.

- Tudom – ránézek, és annyira szeretnék most hozzá bújni. – Közelebb jöhetek?

- Szerinted ezt meg kell kérdezni? Csacsi… gyere!

Annyira jó érzés, ahogy átölel, ahogy hallom a szívdobbanását, érzem az illatát.

- Remus… úgy szeretném szavakba önteni, hogy mit érzek…

- Gyanítom hasonlót, mint én.

Ahogy felnézek rá, lehajol hozzám és megcsókol, én pedig elmerülök az érzéseimben. Amikor el tudunk szakadni egymástól, halkan megszólal.

- Nem kell mindent szavakba önteni, Harry. Ott van a szemedben minden – majd egy sóhajjal felnéz. - De lassan hasznossá kéne tenni magunkat, ha ma még mondjuk szeretnénk enni valamit, vagy ilyesmi.

Egy grimasszal reagálok. – Valami jobbat is el tudnék képzelni.

- Igazán? És mire is gondolsz? – kérdezi pimaszul felvonva a szemöldökét, amivel csak azt éri el, hogy megint elpirulok. Ad egy játékos puszit a számra, majd folytatja. – Ne siess ennyire, Harry. Semmi nem fog elfutni előled, ezt megígérem.

- Tudom – hajtom le a fejem, hogy ne lássa, hogy még jobban elpirulok. Úgy ég az arcom, mintha tábortűz mellett ülnék, de végül mégis a szemébe nézek. – De te nem szeretnél…

- Harry… - szakít félbe ugyanúgy mosolyogva. – Eszméletlenül kívánlak. El nem tudom mondani mennyire. De valami azt súgja, hogy nem szabad ilyen hirtelen letámadnom téged. Pár napja még eszedbe sem jutott, hogy úgy nézz rám, mint most. Hova sürgetnélek? És különben is… adjuk meg a módját, nem gondolod?

A hangjában rejlő lehetőségektől végigfut rajtam egy borzongás. Pedig valahol mélyen van bennem egy kis… nem is tudom, minek nevezzem… tanácstalanság? Félelem? Nem, ez nem jó szó. Nem félek… vagy csak egy kicsit. Tudom, hogy hülyeség, de azt is tudom, hogy pontosan tudja, mi jár a fejemben, és éppen ezért nem akar letámadni.

- Oké – adom meg magam végül. – Akkor lássuk azt az ebédet.

Miközben a konyhában tevékenykedünk, általános dolgokról beszélgetünk. Mesélek a munkámról, és Remus is azon gondolkodik, hogy ha most egy kicsit újra össze tudja szedni magát, ő is keres valami munkát magának. Tudom, hogy nem szeret otthon tétlenkedni, de azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy nem könnyű neki munkát találni, és még ha sikerül is néha, még nehezebb megtartani. Az embereknek még mindig rengeteg előítéletük van a vérfarkasokkal szemben. Ez a régebbi időkben talán jogos lehetett, hisz egy átváltozott vérfarkas elől nincs menekvés. De most, ha megissza a bájitalát, teljesen ártalmatlan, még akkor is, ha átváltozik. Csak hát a sok évszázados hisztériát elég nehéz kinevelni az emberekből. Ezt Remus is tudja, én is tudom, nem nyavalygunk sokat rajta, mindketten elfogadjuk ezt a helyzetet.

Lassan elkészül az ebéd, és az illatok hatására rájövök, hogy az a kései reggeli, amit ettünk, édes kevés volt. Bár azzal, hogy későn keltünk, valahogy az egész napirendünk felborult.

Ron is korán jön haza a kórházból, bizonyára Hermione elzavarta, mert észrevette, hogy milyen kimerült. Így késő délután hármasban költjük el az ebédünket, vagy vacsoránkat, a fene se tudja a mai nap keveredéseiben. És még nincs vége.

Evés közben többször nézek fürkészőn Ronra, és nem tudom eldönteni, vajon hogyan reagálna, ha feltárnám előtte az igazságot. Pedig előbb-utóbb meg kell tennem. Akkor meg essünk túl rajta minél előbb. Néha Remusszal is találkozik a pillantásom, és tudom, rájött, mit tervezek. Látom az egyetértést szemében, de azt is látom, hogy tart tőle.

Mikor Ron felmegy a szobájába, gyorsan összedobjuk a konyhát. Feszült vagyok, mert nem tudom, mire számíthatok Rontól. Amilyen hirtelen és indulatos tud lenni, akár egy komoly veszekedésre is. És úgy érzem, még nem vagyok felkészülve válaszokkal. Pedig talán az lenne a legjobb, ha minden ellenvetésére kész válaszom lenne, de hát tudom, hogy minden eshetőségre nem lehet felkészülni.

Mikor már egy perce mereven bámulom a polcra visszapakolt bögréket, Remus odalép hozzám, és megfogja a kezem.

- Segítsek?

- Nem – sóhajtok végül. – Jobb, ha csak én vagyok ott. Téged még nagyobb felületen tudna támadni.

- Mindig nem védhetsz meg mindentől. És ezt nem kellene egyedül végigcsinálnod.

- Tudom. De Ron nehéz eset. És én jobban ismerem. Talán jobban is tudom kezelni.

- Ez igaz. Felkészültél?

- Nem. De holnap sem lenne jobb. Drukkolj, oké?

- Persze – mondja, és még megszorítja a kezem, majd elindulok az emeletre. Érzem az aggódó pillantását, ahogy követ, de most tényleg nem tud segíteni.

A szobánk ajtaja előtt még megállok egy percre, hogy összeszedjem magam, de igazából csak bátorságot gyűjtök, amire nagy szükségem lesz.

Mikor belépek a szobába, Ron az ágyon ül, és egy újságot lapozgat. Mikor azt mondom neki, hogy komolyan szeretnék beszélni vele, leteszi a lapot, és hülyén néz rám, hogy mi bajom lehet. Magam sem hittem volna, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz kimondani előtte, hogy Remusszal szeretjük egymást. Kisregényt lehetne írni arról, hogy a következő másodpercekben milyen érzések futnak át az arcán, de az egyértelmű, hogy nincs elragadtatva a hírtől. Először elég elutasító stílusban beszél, de úgy érzem, ez csak az első felindultsága. Mindent a szememre vet. És próbál meggyőzni, hogy térjek eszemhez. Azt kérdezi, hogy mi a fenét akarok én Remustól? Körülbelül azt sorolja végig, amit Remus is magáról. Ronban nincs ugyan rosszindulat, ahogy ezekről a dolgokról beszél, csak most nem tud mást felhozni a kapcsolatunk ellen. És különben sem vagyok normális, mondja, hogy egy olyan pasival akarok összeállni, aki apám lehetne. És pláne nem vagyok normális, hogy egy pasival akarok összeállni, mikor a varázsvilág legszebb női, köztük az ő húga is, térden csúsznának előttem. Időnként ugyan van lehetőségem közbevágni, de a legtöbbször nem hagy szóhoz jutni. Végül úgy döntök, hogy megvárom, míg kifogy a szóból, és talán utána elő tudom adni a saját gondolataimat is. De hát most sem cáfolja meg önmagát, jó darabig mondja a magáét. Végül már csak a fejét csóválva néz maga elé, és azt ismételgeti, hogy elment az eszem. Mikor elkezdek beszélni, nem veszem át a hőzöngős stílusát. Csendben mondom el az én verziómat, megosztom vele az érzéseimet, és látom, ahogy ezek a szavak eljutnak a tudatáig, lassan elpárolog a kezdeti dühe, és valamelyest megnyugszik. Látom ugyan, hogy az érzéseimet továbbra sem érti meg, de végül a barátsága legyőzi az elborult agyát, és azt mondja, azt csinálok, amit akarok, hogy úgy szúrom el az életem, ahogy akarom, nem szól bele. Végül ebben maradunk.

Miután kilépek a szobából, a lépcsőkorláton megtámaszkodom egy percre. Végig kell gondolom ezt az egészet, meg, hogy Remusnak mit mondok el belőle. Tudom, hogy nagyon megviselné, ha szóról szóra továbbadnám neki Ron butaságait. Aztán lassan lemegyek a lépcsőn, és ahogy sejtettem Remust a nappaliban találom. Ahogy rám néz, egyből levágja, hogy nem volt könnyű beszélgetésem Ronnal. Odasiet hozzám, és átölel.

- Annyira sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetbe hozlak, Harry! – mondja, ahogy simogatja a hajam.

- Ez nem a te hibád, Remus – próbálom vigasztalni, de érzem, hogy bántja a dolog. Engem is, csak más aspektusból. Neki bűntudata van, hogy miatta vitázom Ronnal, én szimplán nem értem, hogy Ron hogy lehet ilyen fafejű.

- Hogy ment? – kérdezi végül.

- A kezdeti hisztije után abban maradtunk, hogy nem szól bele az életembe – húzódok el Remustól, és letelepszünk a kanapéra. - De nem kitörően lelkes.

- Sejtettem. De ez még mindig a jobb lehetőség. Egészen nyíltan ellenünk fordulhatna.

- Nem, Ron nem olyan. Hisztis és indulatos, de aztán belátja, hogy nincs igaza. És ha Hermione hazajön, majd rápirít, hogy ne csináljon hülyeséget.

- Gondolod, hogy Hermione megért bennünket?

- Ő? Nála empatikusabb embert még nem láttam.

- Ez igaz. Aki képes évek óta a manók jogaiért harcolni…

- Na látod.

- És most? Hogyan tovább?

- Szeretnék ma melletted aludni. Szükségem van a közelségedre – bújok hozzá megint, és valahogy sikerül a közelségétől megnyugodnom.

- És mit mondasz Ronnak? Nem gondolod, hogy egy sokk elég volt neki egy napra?

- Ugyan, örül, hogy nem kell egy szobában aludnia velem.

- Ennyire drasztikus volt?

- Hát eleinte eléggé. Később aztán sok hülyeségéből engedett, de még így is vannak fenntartásai. Nem hiszem, hogy értékelné, hogy a mellette lévő ágyban alszom.

- Ezt sosem értettem. Most azt képzeli, hogy tegnap estéről mára megváltoztál?

- Fél… azt hiszem.

- Tudom. De saját magának kell rájönnie, hogy semmi szükség rá. Ebben nem segíthetünk neki.

- Nem, ebben tényleg nem – látom be végül. – Veled maradhatok?

- Persze, hogy maradhatsz, Harry. De akkor irány a fürdés, és kerüljünk ágyba. Hosszú napunk volt, és nehéz.

- Megyek. Még be kell mennem a pizsamámért Ronhoz.

- Nem fogja leszedni a fejed. Valószínűleg már alszik, de ha nem sem fog már neked esni. Volt ideje kicsit lecsillapodni.

- Tudom. De azért rossz lesz reggel a szemébe nézni.

- Miért?

Elgondolkodom. Most mi a fenéért én érzem magam rosszul, mikor semmi rosszat nem tettem? Nem ártottam neki. – Nem tudom, Remus – mondom végül. – Úgy érzem… csalódott bennem, vagy ilyesmi… és ez rossz érzés. Még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy semmi olyat nem tettem, amivel rászolgáltam volna.

- Beszéljek vele én is? – fogja meg a kezem Remus, és tudom, hogy bármit megtenne, hogy segítsen.

- Nem, meg fog nyugodni. Csak kell neki egy kis idő – veszek egy nagy levegőt, és úgy döntök, nem akarok most ezen gondolkodni. – Megyek fürödni, az talán helyrebillenti kicsit a kedvem.

- Rendben, menj csak, segíteni fog. Utána tényleg jobb kedved lesz.

Lassan felmegyek az emeletre, belépek a szobámba, de szerencsére Ron a fal felé fordulva alszik. Vagy legalábbis úgy csinál. Felkapom a cuccom, és elvonulok a fürdőbe. Kicsit elbágyaszt a melegvíz, úgyhogy viszonylag megnyugodva megyek vissza Remushoz. Ahogy belépek hozzá, átölel, ad egy röpke csókot, majd ő is elmegy fürödni.

Nem először vagyok Remus szobájában, de ez most valahogy mégis más. Nem igazán tudok mit kezdeni magammal, úgy téblábolok, mintha sehol nem találnám a helyem. Még mikor visszaér is az ablaknál állok, és kifele nézelődök. Odalép hozzám, és megáll mögöttem.

- Zavarban vagy? – kérdezi, és a forró lehelete égeti a nyakam.

- Nem, csak… - próbálok más magyarázatot keresni, de végül nem találok. – Igen.

- Érzem. Csak nem tudom, mit tehetnék, hogy feloldjam. Bár lenne egy ötletem – súgja, és belecsókol a nyakamba.

Forró borzongás fut végig rajtam, és mintha elolvadna a lábam. Ha nem tart meg erősen, tuti, hogy összecsuklom. Lassan fordulok felé, egy pillanatra mélyen egymás szemébe nézünk, majd összeolvadunk egy kezdetben gyengéd, majd egyre szenvedélyesebbé váló csókban. Már a csókjával az egekig korbácsolja a vágyaimat, majd ahogy a simogatásával felfedezi a testem, végképp kezd kicsúszni a lábam alól a talaj. Persze észreveszi ezt, és lassan az ágy felé irányít. Lassan megszabadít a ruháimtól, és forró érintése szinte perzseli a meztelen bőrömet. Közben én sem maradok tétlen, bár a mozdulataim bizonytalanabbak, úgy tűnik, kifejezetten élvezi a félénkségemet, a szégyellőségemet. Lassan, érzéssel vezet rá arra, hogy mivel tudok ugyanolyan örömet szerezni neki, ahogy ő teszi velem. A szenvedélyéből érzem, hogy ő is ugyanolyan őrülten kíván engem, ahogy én őt. Csókjaival is bebarangolja a testem, már szinte ezzel eszméletlen magasságokba repítve, de a tevékenysége nem marad viszonzatlanul. Olyan érzések borítanak el, amelyeknek a létezéséről eddig fogalmam sem volt.

Végül szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban ér el mindkettőnket a gyönyör robbanása, majd utána hosszú ideig öleljük egymást szorosan, míg újra magunkhoz térünk valamennyire. Akkor aztán küld mindkettőnkre egy alapos tisztítóbűbájt, majd hanyatt fekszik, és magához húz. A vállára hajtom a fejem, és még mindig reszketve idézem fel az elmúlt perceket. Sokáig fekszünk így, csak hallgatva egymás szívverését, lélegzetét, de aztán valami eszembe jut.

- Remus, nem szerettél volna… - kezdem félénken ránézve, mert azt sem igazán tudom, hogy fogalmazzam meg, amit kérdezni akarok.

- Harry… félsz?

- Egy kicsit igen.

- Tudom. Ezért nem is akartam még ilyesmiről beszélni. Ez nem lóverseny, Harry. Ha te is komolyan gondolod a kapcsolatunkat, akkor bőven lesz időnk bejárni olyan utakat, ahol még nem jártál. És később sem erőszak semmi, ezt tudnod kell.

- Köszönöm, Remus. Hogy ilyen türelmes vagy velem, meg minden.

- Ugyan, Harry – mondja kedvesen megcirógatva az arcom. - Az első alkalmak nem arról szólnak, hogy versenyt fussunk az idővel. Meg kell ismernünk egymást, felfedezni egymás testét. Rá kell jönnünk, hogy mi az, amivel a legtöbb örömet tudjuk szerezni egymásnak, hogy mi az, ami a másiknak jólesik. És persze azt is tudnunk kell, hogy mi az, ami kellemetlen, vagy zavarba ejtő.

- Te a sebeidtől jössz zavarba – mondom ki az első dolgot, ami eszembe jut.

- Igen – fordítja el a tekintetét egy pillanatra. – Pedig a jobbik eszemmel tudom, hogy nem kellene, de szégyellem ezt a sok ronda heget, amit az évek alatt szereztem.

- De ez hozzád tartozik.

- Tudom. De egy ilyen helyzetben az ember józan esze kikapcsol valahol… és amikor kigomboltad az ingem, csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy mit gondolsz, ha meglátod.

- Láttalak már ing nélkül…

- Igen, de az más. Mindegy. Majd lassan ez is engedni fog. Ahogy a te félelmeid is. És neked még saját magad is meg kell ismerned.

- Jaj, Remus, ne cikizz!

Elneveti magát, ahogy rám néz. – Ez az igazság, Harry! Meg kell ismerned a saját tested is. Ez nem baj! Rengeteg időnk lesz erre is. De nem ma. Ma ideje, hogy aludjunk, nem gondolod?

- De igen – sóhajtok, de ez egy olyan elégedett típusú sóhaj. Boldogan bújok oda hozzá, és csak élvezem, ahogy átölel.

- Aludj jól, Harry!

- Te is!

Még kapok egy puszit a hajamba, majd lassan egymást ölelve elnyom minket az álom.


	4. Chapter 4

Reggelinél Ronon látom, hogy még mindig nem igazán van megbékülve a helyzettel. Gyorsan megeszi a reggelijét, majd azonnal el is köszön tőlünk, és elmegy. Remusszal csak összenézünk, de már inkább nem is mondunk semmit. Lassan nekem is indulnom kell munkába, ha nem akarok elkésni, így még egy futó csókra odalépek Remushoz, majd én is elhagyom a házat.

Délután időben tudok hazamenni. Időben végeztünk a holnapi nap előkészítésével, így mindenkit hazaküldtem, hogy inkább pihenjék ki rendesen magukat. Ritkán van ilyen, így lehet, hogy otthon meglepetés lesz, hogy ilyen korán érek haza. Úgy látszik sikerült zaj nélkül belépnem, mert Remus és Ron, akik a nappaliban beszélgetnek, nem veszik észre, hogy hazaértem.

- Hermione azt mondja, hogy te már régóta szereted Harryt. Ez igaz?

- Igen, igaz. Mindig mondtam, hogy Hermione rendkívüli kis boszorkány. Becsüld meg őt nagyon, Ron, és vigyázz rá. Nem csak gyönyörű nő, de éles a szeme, és az esze is vág.

- Úgy beszélsz róla, mintha tetszene neked – mondja Ron, és nem kevés féltékenységet vélek felfedezni a hangjában.

- Miért tagadnám le, hogy egy nagyon szép lány? Nincs az az épeszű férfi, aki mást mondana, ha megkérdeznéd.

- De… ha így gondolod, akkor mi a fenét akarsz Harrytől?

Egy pillanatra azt hiszem, Remus elhárítja a választ, de aztán mégsem. Nem is ő lenne, ha nem válaszolna őszintén. – Nézd Ron… az, hogy egy gyönyörű nő vonzza a tekintetem a maga tökéletességével, az egy dolog… de az egy másik dolog, amit akkor érzek, amikor Harryre nézek. Azt a kellemes bizsergést a szívemben, azt hogy szeretném átölelni, és a fülébe súgni, hogy mennyire szeretem… hogy mennyire szeretném mindig a közelemben tudni…

Azt hiszem, eleget hallottam, ideje előbújni a fedezékemből. Mikor Ron észrevesz, kimondhatatlanul zavarba jön, nem tudnám szavakba önteni, amit az arcán látok. Remus csak akkor vesz észre, mikor megállok a háta mögött, és a vállára teszem a kezem. Ahogy hátradönti a fejét a kanapé támláján, és felnéz rám, elmosolyodik.

- Most, hogy ilyen jól kitárgyaltatok – mondom én is mosolyogva – nem ehetnénk valamit?

- Csak az igazat mondtuk, Harry, és előtted is elmondom, amit gondolok – fordul felém Remus, majd a kanapé támláján átnyúlva megfogja a kezem. Megkerülöm az ágy szélét, és leülök mellé.

- És mire jutottatok?

- Hisz hallottad, nem? – szól közbe Ron is, aki úgy tűnik, most, hogy ketten vagyunk vele szemben, visszakozna a témától.

- De, hallottam… szóval vacsorázunk?

- Persze, mehetünk – egyeznek bele mind a ketten.

A konyhában tálalva van, így csak le kell ülnünk az asztalhoz. Semleges dolgokról beszélgetünk, közben megkérdezem Ront, hogy van Hermione. Azt mondja, hogy még egy hét, és talán hazajöhet. Ez nagy könnyebbség lesz majd Ronnak is, hogy nem kell a kórházba rohangálnia, hanem itthon tud gondoskodni róla, amíg fel nem épül teljesen.

Mikor Ron magunkra hagy bennünket, Remusra nézek.

- Szóval mire jutottatok?

- Elmondta Hermionénak, és persze az jól letolta. Ettől elgondolkodott, és még akkor is a gondolataiba volt merülve, mikor hazajött. Gondoltam addig kell ütni a vasat, amíg meleg, így tettem rá egy lapáttal. Végül meghallgatott. Ma éjjel lesz min gondolkodnia.

- Hát remélem a megfelelő következtetéseket vonja le.

- Most már talán igen. És te? Milyen napod volt.

- Húzós. Holnapra tervezünk egy komolyabb akciót a még szabadlábon lévő halálfalók egy csoportja ellen. Még mindig nem egyszerű koordinálni ezeket a dolgokat.

- Rád hallgatnak, Harry. Tudják, ha van valaki, aki képes egyszer és mindenkorra lezárni ezt a dolgot, akkor az te vagy.

- Igen, de ők nem a Rend, csak egyszerű aurorok. És nincsenek olyan elkeseredett helyzetben, mint anno mi voltunk, hogy akár az életünket is áldozzuk a célért.

- Már nincs is erre szükség, Harry.

- Tudom, csak nehéz egy másféle mentalitással dolgozni, mint a miénk volt. Látni, hogy magukban húzódoznak a feladattól.

- Ezt elhiszem. De lásd be, hogy valahol nekik is igazuk van.

- Tudom. Még mindig félnek, és féltik a családjukat. Na mindegy, majd csinálok valamit.

- Kemény dolgod lesz, ha át akarod nevelni őket. Ők… hogy is mondtad? Csak aurorok, és nem megszállottak.

- Szerinted én az vagyok?

- Akkor sem vetném a szemedre, ha az lennél. Nem is tehetném, azok után, amiken keresztülmentél.

- Te is keresztülmentél ugyanazokon a dolgokon.

- A nagy részén igen, csak nekem nincs lehetőségem, hogy most segítsek. Pedig megtenném.

- Jó lenne, ha legalább te mellettem lennél, legalább lenne egy ember, akire minden körülmények között számíthatok. De most már menjünk fel, lassan ágyba tenném magam a holnapi nap előtt.

- Rendben. Pihend ki magad.

Lassan felmegyünk az emeletre, majd egy pillanatra ránézek. Nem tudom, hogy ért meg mindig szavak nélkül, de most is pontosan tudja, hogy mire gondolok.

- Harry, ha gondolod, véglegesíthetnénk, hogy átköltözöl hozzám. És akkor nem kellene folyton egymást fürkésznünk ilyenkor. Mit gondolsz?

- Gondoltam már rá, csak nem mertem javasolni. Nem akartam, hogy tolakodónak gondolj, amiért két nap után már ilyen szinten bele akarok mászni az életembe.

- Már része vagy az életemnek, Harry. Gyere! – belépünk a szobájába, akarom mondani, akkor most már a közös szobánkba, és mikor becsukódik mögöttünk az ajtó, még egy mosollyal folytatja. – Amúgy praktikus oka is van a dolognak. Elvégre néhány napon belül Hermione is hazajön, és gondolom, szeretnének Ronnal egy szobában lenni. Nem igazán kéne még akkor ott rontanod a levegőt.

- Szóval csak ezért ajánlottad fel, igaz? – vigyorgok rá pimaszul. Veszi a lapot.

- Igen, ezért – lép közelebb hozzám. – Meg még valami másért is – teszi hozzá, majd magához húz, és szenvedélyesen megcsókol.

Pár perc után válunk csak szét, mikor is a szemembe néz. – Menekülj fürödni, Harry, különben nem fogod tudni kipihenni magad.

Szívem szerint maradnék, és nem engedném ki a karjaimból reggelig, de ezúttal be kell látnom, hogy igaza van. Holnap szükségem lesz minden józanságomra.

- Rendben, most megyek… de holnap este nem úszod meg ennyivel!

- Nem is akarom. Indíts!

Kelletlenül elindulok, gyorsan megfürdök, és bebújok az ágyba. Pár perc múlva ő is követ, és egy jóleső sóhajjal fogadom, hogy magához ölel. Egy kis ideig még megkísért a gondolat, hogy ott folytassuk, ahol az előbb abbahagytuk, de aztán mégis elvetem az ötletet. Majd holnap. Legalábbis, ha minden jól megy az akció során. Most is benne van a pakliban, hogy bármi baj történik, de azért bízom benne, hogy minden rendben lesz. A baljós gondolatiamat elhessegetve lassan álomba merülök, de mielőtt elaludnék, Remus békés szuszogásából hallom, hogy ő már az álmok mezején jár.

~~ o ~~

A következő reggelen nekem is alapból nyomott a hangulatom, nem kell hozzá Ron segítsége. Tudom, hogy nehéz napom lesz. Nehéz és veszélyes.

Kivételesen én indulok előbb, és most valahogy Ron sem töri magát, hogy velem jöjjön.

Remus kikísér, a folyosón megölel.

- Vigyázz magadra, Harry, rendben?

- Vigyázni fogok, megígérem. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Amilyen szorosan ölel, érzem, hogy tényleg nagyon aggódik. Nem akar elveszíteni most, néhány nappal az után, hogy végre egymásra találtunk. De hát ebben az átkozott aurorságban benne van a rizikó, nem tehetek semmit. Inkább röviden megcsókolom, és elindulok. Aggódó pillantását egészen addig érzem a hátamban, míg be nem fordulok a sarkon.

Aztán persze az ígéretem ellenére néhány átkot beszerzek az akció folyamán. Nem mondom, elég rendesen kiütöttek. Hogy is kerülhettem volna el közelharcban? A halálfalók sosem arról voltak híresek, hogy megadják magukat, és bevonulnak Azkabanba. Most is kemény csatát vívtunk velük, míg végre visszavonulót fújtak, és elkaphattuk őket.

Mikor visszatérünk a parancsnokságra, és meglát a főnököm, azonnal hazaparancsol. Hivatkozhatok akármire, még a papírmunkát sem kell megcsinálnom, csak húzzak haza, mielőtt ott terülök ki végleg az irodájában.

Általában hopponálva szoktam hazamenni, gyorsabb és kényelmesebb is, mint gyalogolni. De most nem igazán éreztem magamban elég erőt ehhez a művelethez, ahhoz meg, hogy a világ végén találjam magam, végképp nem volt kedvem, így inkább elindultam gyalog haza. Nem állítom, hogy hazáig nem szédültem meg párszor, hogy néha meg kellett állnom, ha nem akartam összeesni.

Mikor hazaérek, senkit nem találok otthon. Hogy Ron a kórházban van az oké, de hogy Remus merre lehet, fogalmam sincs. Elbotorkálok a nappaliban a kanapéig, végignyúlok rajta, aztán filmszakadás. Később sem tudom megmondani, hogy elaludtam, vagy elájultam.

Mikor legközelebb felébredek, az ágyunkban fekszem, tiszta pizsama van rajtam, és ahogy kinyitom a szemem, látom, hogy Remus ott ül mellettem az ágy szélén, és a halvány mosolya mögött látom az aggodalmat a szemében.

- Szia! – köszön, mikor meglátja, hogy felébredtem. – Ideje volt, hogy felébredtél. Hogy érzed magad?

Gondolatban végigfutok magamon. – Gyengén. De nem fáj annyira, mint mikor hazajöttem.

Bólint. – Nézd, tudom, hogy… annak idején nem kedvelted Perselust – mondja, miközben egy kis tégelyben gyanús színű krémet emel fel az éjjeliszekrényről -, de ezt még ő készítette nekem. Már nem sok van belőle, és gyanítom senki más nem ismeri az összetételét. Pedig nekem sokat segített mindig. Perselus sajnos nagyon sok titkát magával vitte.

Tudom, hogy igaza van abban, amit mond, de Piton emléke még most sem tölt el túl jó érzéssel, akkor sem, ha már teljesen másképp nézek rá, mint akkor, gyerekfejjel. Most is átfut egy fintor az arcomon.

- Igen, gondoltam, hogy így fogsz reagálni. Ő… olyan volt amilyen, ezt nem tagadhatjuk le. De azt sem, hogy ő volt a legjobb bájitalmester, akit ismertem. És ez a krém egy kincs, Harry. Emiatt nem érzed a fájdalmat. De azt azért tudnod kell, hogy az átkok még pár napig dolgoznak, úgyhogy nem kellene ugrándoznod. Sőt, van néhány törött bordád is, ahogy elnéztem, úgyhogy szeretném, ha ezt meginnád.

Egy kis fiolában bájitalt ad a kezembe, amire nézve megint csak egy fintorral tudok válaszolni. – Csontforrasztó?

- Tudom, hogy nem kellemes, Harry, de segít.

- Persze – mondom nem túl sok meggyőződéssel, de azért veszek egy nagy levegőt, és kiiszom az üvegcse tartalmát, majd visszaadom neki.

- Jól van, most próbálj aludni. Szükséged van a pihenésre.

- Itt maradsz?

- Egy kicsit igen, de aztán valami vacsorát össze kéne dobnom, mire Ron hazajön.

- Tényleg, hol voltál délután?

- Próbáltam valami munkát keresni.

- És találtál?

- Majdnem – mondja egy olyan mosollyal, mintha bármi különbség lenne a majdnem és a nem között. De hát ezt szeretem benne. Hogy sosem adja fel. Hogy sosem keseredik el. Csak egy apró mosollyal bólintok, mielőtt elnyom az álom, és megnyugtat a tudat, hogy itt van mellettem.

A következő néhány napot ágyban töltöm. Remus minden reggel behozza nekem a reggelimet, majd miután szigorúan megtiltja, hogy felkeljek, nyakába veszi a várost, és elindul valami munkát keresni. Általában késő délután jön haza, és időnként a kedves mosolyán túl felfedezem azt a régi szomorúságot is a szemében. Úgy szeretnék valahogy segíteni neki…

Az egyik ilyen délután, mikor hazajön, leült pár percre az ágy szélére, röviden beszámol a napjáról. Gondolom, erősen cenzúrázza, hogy mit mond el, hiszen egyesek elutasítása nem olyan finom, mint ahogy azt nekem most előadja.

- Remus… - megsimogatom az arcát, és úgy szeretnék valami bíztatót mondani, de semmi nem jut eszembe. Tisztában vagyok a helyzete nehézségével, mondhatni reménytelenségével.

Megfogja a kezem, és finoman megszorítja. – Ugyan, Harry, semmi baj. Talán majd holnap.

- De…

- Tennem kell valamit, különben megőrülök!

- Tudom – mondom egy sóhajjal, és odabújok hozzá. Ismerem annyira, hogy tudjam, komolyan gondolja, amit mond. Nem tudja elviselni, amikor haszontalannak, céltalannak érzi magát. – Úgy szeretnék segíteni.

- Sajnos ez nem rajtunk múlik, Harry. Ez esetben nem tehetünk semmit. Csak, hogy nem adom fel.

- És nem adod fel, ugye? Soha nem adod fel…

- Az én erőm is véges, Harry. De amíg tart, addig nem adom fel. Most pihenj, készítek valami vacsorát.

- Szeretnék végre felkelni.

- Holnap délelőtt egy kicsit felkelhetsz. Megígérem. Itt maradok veled, és…

- Remus, nem vagyok cukorból! – fakadok ki, mert időnként bosszant a túlzásba vitt aggodalma. Látom, hogy rosszul esik neki a hangnem, amit megütöttem, és azonnal elönt a bűntudat. Mindent megtesz értem, és ezzel hálálom meg? – Ne haragudj! Sajnálom! Tudom, hogy jót akarsz…

- Semmi baj, Harry! – mondja, de nem néz rám, és én tudom, hogy megbántottam. Szeretném újra átölelni, de mielőtt mozdulhatnék, feláll. – Megyek, megcsinálom a vacsorát. Hamarosan Ron is hazajön, biztosan éhes lesz – mondja, és ezzel kimegy a szobából.

A francba, gondolom magamban, és nem tudom, hogy magamra haragudjak, vagy rá. Mi a fenéért nem tudom befogni a szám? És a fenébe, Remus, te is miért vagy ilyen érzékeny? De hát pontosan tudom a választ mindkét kérdésre. Nekem egész életemben megmondták, hogy mit csináljak, és ez az érzés mindig ezt hozta ki belőlem. Dacot, ellenállást. Őt pedig világéletében bántották, és tudom, hogy nekem nem lenne szabad.

Egy bosszús sóhajjal kimászok az ágyból, és bár tudom, hogy nem fog örülni neki, úgy döntök, lemegyek hozzá.

Nem mondom, hogy egy leányálom felkelni. A törött bordáim ugyan már összeforrtak hála a bájitalnak, de attól még fáj, ahogy az átkok nyomai is. Ennek ellenére kilépek a szobából, és lefele indulok a lépcsőn. A feléig jutok el, mikor Remus meghallja, hogy jövök, és kijön a konyhából.

- Harry nem lenne szabad még felkelned! – ennek ellenére odasiet hozzám, és lesegít a lépcsőn.

- És szerinted békésen tudnék heverészni, miközben tudom, hogy megbántottalak? – kérdezem, még mindig egy kicsit bosszúsabban, mint szeretném.

- Ez nem… számít Harry! A legfontosabb, hogy meggyógyulj.

- Remus, figyelj rám! A fenébe… ez a munkámmal jár! Nem először, és nem utoljára bántak el velem, de talpra állok. És igen is számít, hogy megbántottalak! Tudom, hogy a lelked kiteszed értem, és nem tudom, hogy lehetek ilyen tapló, hogy cserébe még beszólok neked. Sajnálom! Csak… én is megőrülök, hogy három napja csak fekszem az ágyban!

Sóhajtva megcsóválja a fejét, majd magához ölel. Végül, ahogy elenged, leültet az egyik székre, és folytatja a munkát, amit a jöttömre félbehagyott.

- Tudod, Harry… - mondja közben -, ellenségemnek sem kívánom, hogy úgy találja, akit szeret, ahogy én találtalak téged akkor délután. Tudod, mit éreztem?

- Tudom, Remus. Én is átéltem már ezt. De egy auror nem cukorkát árul fehér köpenyben! Veszélyes, amit csinálok, és bármikor lehet ilyen. Tudom, hogy aggódsz…

Odalép mögém, és a vállamra teszi a kezét. – Aggódom, mert szeretlek!

- Igen, tudom – nézek fel rá hátradöntve a fejem. – És én is szeretlek! Ne veszekedjünk, jó? Én nem akartam…

- Tudom. Nincs semmi baj – mondja, és ezúttal őszintébbnek érzem, mint odafent. Viszont ebben a pillanatban hazaér Ron, aki csodálkozással vegyes örömmel fogadja a tényt, hogy felkeltem, bár még mindig kicsit tartózkodóan viselkedik mindkettőnkkel. Pillanatnyilag nincs erőm ezzel foglalkozni. Örülök, hogy végre felkelhettem, hogy végül sikerült kiengesztelnem Remust, és hogy mind a hárman együtt vacsorázunk, és néhány nap múlva már Hermione is velünk lehet.

~~ o ~~

A következő napok még mindig a lábadozás jegyében teltek. Remus ugyan már nem nézett rám csúnyán, ha felkeltem, de azért még mindig jobban éreztem magam vízszintesben, és néhány óra után jólesett egy kis szunyókálás. Ugyanakkor próbáltam minél előbb összeszedni magam, hisz tudtam, hogy pár nap múlva már nagyon is ideje lesz újra munkába állnom. Éppen ezért megittam azt az iszonyú rossz gyógyteát, amit Remus készített nekem, és hiába fanyalogtam, utána mindig egy kicsit jobban éreztem magam.

Pár nappal később a délutáni szunyókálásomból arra ébredek, hogy kopognak az ajtómon. Remus nem szokott, miért is kopogna a saját ajtaján, Ron pedig mostanában nem igazán keresi a társaságomat. Kíváncsian nézek az ajtó fele, amin óvatosan Hermione dugja be a fejét.

- Szia! – köszön halkan. – Bejöhetek?

- Persze! – mosolyodok el. – Gyere, ülj le! Hogy vagy? De jó, hogy hazajöhettél! – végignézek rajta, és tényleg határozottan jobban van, mint amikor utoljára láttam. Bár még nincs a topon, az, hogy a saját lábán hazajöhetett, ez már nagy szó. Főleg, hogy pár hete még abban sem voltunk biztosak, hogy felébred-e valaha.

- Jól vagyok – mondja. – Sokkal jobban. És te?

- Á, ez csak karcolás. Pár nap múlva kutya bajom. Mindenki túlzásba viszi az aggódást.

- Igen, ezt az érzést ismerem – mosolyodik el halványan, és tudom, hogy időnként mennyire a pokolba kívánhatta Ron aggódási rohamait.

- Gondolom – mosolygok vissza. – De mit mondtak az orvosok?

- Hogy még egy ideig kíméljem magam. De ezzel nem lesz gond. Ismered Ront, még a bögrémet sem emelhetem fel egyedül. Az előbb azt mondta, hogy felhoz a lépcsőn.

Mindketten elnevetjük magunkat, majd Hermione újra elkomolyodik.

- Figyelj, Harry… Ron elmondta, hogy te és Remus együtt vagytok. Szóval én csak azt akarom mondani, hogy örülök nektek… és hogy jó lenne végre mindkettőtöket boldognak látni.

Melegség és megkönnyebbülés önti el a szívem, ahogy elmosolyodik. – Kösz Csajszi – mondom egy sóhajjal. – Azért féltem, hogy mit fogsz szólni.

- Ugyan, Harry! Nem az a fontos, hogy én mit szólok… meg Ron – teszi hozzá, és megforgatja a szemeit – hanem az a fontos, hogy végre megtaláld a boldogságod. Nagyon hülye volt?

- Ron? Hát eléggé. De úgy tűnik, lassan beletörődik, és elfogadja.

- Én nem értem, mi ütött belé – csóválja a fejét továbbra is Hermione.

- Azt hiszem, egyszerűen csak fél. Nem tudom, talán azt hiszi, hogy őt is letámadom, vagy ilyesmi.

- Most, hogy így mondod… nekem is azt mondta, hogy könnyű nekem, én lány vagyok, nekem nem kell félnem tőletek.

- Ez hülye – csóválom meg a fejem, és végül kitör belőlem a nevetés, amihez Hermione is csatlakozik.

Egy perccel később Remus lép be, és megáll az ajtóban. Gondolom nem tudta mire vélni a fene nagy jókedvünket.

- Elárulnátok, ifjúság, hogy mi olyan vicces?

- Csak az – nézek rá még mindig mosolyogva -, hogy egyesek mennyire nem látnak tovább a saját orruknál. És ezt még komolyan is veszik.

- Igaz – néz egyikünkről a másikra -, de türelemmel és megértéssel lehet tenni ez ellen.

- Hihetetlen ez a pasi – nézek Hermionéra mosolyogva. – A türelme tíz embernek elég lenne.

- Hát, mi mind a hárman elég forrófejűek vagyunk, úgyhogy szüksége is van rá. De ha nem haragszotok, most lepihennék – mondja Hermione, és látom, hogy a hazaút, és a beszélgetésünk eléggé kimerítették.

- Persze, menj csak – mondom még egyszer rámosolyogva, mire lassan feláll, és kimegy a szobából.

Mikor magunkra maradunk, Remus odajön, és leül mellém.

- Szóval Hermione jól reagált.

- Igen, de nála valahogy sejtettem, hogy így lesz.

- Megbékíti Ront is, hidd el. De most gyere le, és egyél valamit. Nem ébresztettelek fel délben, mert gondoltam, hogy szükséged van még pihenésre.

- Jaj, Remus… különben is hétfőn visszamegyek dolgozni.

- Nem lesz még korai?

- Nem. És most menjünk, és együnk valamit.

Ronnal a lépcsőn találkozunk szembe, egy tálcán egyensúlyozza Hermione vacsoráját. Remus elég bizalmatlanul nézegeti a tálcán imbolygó csészét, és megjegyzi, hogy bűbájjal talán stabilabb lenne, de Ron elég csúnyán néz rá ahhoz, hogy inkább ne folytassa.

- Ennek vajon mi baja? – kérdezem Remust Ronra utalva, mikor letelepszünk a konyhában.

- Kíváncsi vagy a véleményemre?

- Szerinted még mindig mi?

- Nem. Ez most róluk szól.

- Hogy érted? – nézek rá értetlenül.

- Tudod, mikor hazaértek… észrevettem, hogy Ron milyen zavartan viselkedik… és elgondolkodtam ezen a dolgon.

- És elmondod, hogy mire jutottál, vagy szavanként kell kihúznom belőled?

- Arra jutottam, hogy ők még… hogy mondjam… hogy ők még nem éltek együtt… úgy értem, a háború előtt még mindenki gyerekként kezelte őket, hogy mikor otthon voltak, vagy itt, Molly mindig rajtuk tartotta figyelő szemét, az iskolában pedig megint ott voltak a szabályok… tudom, senki nem tartja be őket, de valahol akkor is ott vannak. És nem kellett gondoskodniuk magukról, nem szakadtak a nyakukba az élet dolgai… és persze jártak, de… nem… kellett olyan szinten alkalmazkodniuk, vagy nem is tudom, mi a jó szó erre… azt hiszem te mondtad jól valamelyik nap… nem másztak bele olyan szinten egymás életébe… hogy…

- Értem, értem… és szerinted Ronnak ez a baja?

- Eszméletlenül zavarban van. Emlékszel, mit éreztél első este, mikor magadra hagytalak a szobámban, és elmentem fürödni?

- Hát azt nehéz lenne elfelejteni – mosolyodom el, és lesütöm a szemem.

Remus is elmosolyodik, megsimogatja a kezem egy pillanatra, majd visszatér a témához. – Akkor azt még szorozd meg néhánnyal. Ron most úgy érzi, hogy meg kell felelnie Hermione elvárásainak, és fél, hogy kudarcot fog vallani. Ezért persze igyekszik mindent megtenni, lesi a kívánságait, azonnal ugrik… de sajnos sokszor pont ebben a nagy igyekezetben fog elbotlani. Majd rájön – mondja mosolyogva. – Meg arra is, hogy Hermione nem azt szeretné, hogy tökéletes legyen, hanem, hogy önmaga.

- Furcsa, én nem éreztem ilyesmit – mondom elgondolkodva. – Ez baj?

- Nincs két egyforma ember, és nincs két egyforma kapcsolat. Miért lenne baj? És különben is nem hiszem, hogy a kettőt össze lehetne hasonlítani.

- Miért? – nézek rá érdeklődve, mire elgondolkodik, hogy tudná a legjobban megfogalmazni, amit gondol.

- Amikor ők összejöttek, még gyerekek voltak. És gyerekként mást jelent egy kapcsolat.

- Nekem is azt mondtad, hogy még fiatal vagyok…

- Igen, de te… soha nem gondolkodtál gyerekként. Soha nem néztél úgy a világra… de visszatérve rájuk… a háború előtt, szóval még csak alig pár hónapja… éltek egy ilyen gyerekes kapcsolatban… ami egyáltalán nem baj, hisz az akkori koruknak pontosan ez felelt meg… most viszont szembe kell nézniük azzal, hogy felnőttek… viszont nem volt lehetőségük arra, hogy megéljék az átmenetet. Hisz közbejött a háború, meg Hermione betegsége. Azt hiszem, túl hirtelen nekik ez a váltás. Idő kell nekik, míg feldolgozzák, főleg Ronnak.

- És mi?

Nem válaszol azonnal, látom, hogy megint elgondolkodik. – Azt hiszem, egyikünk sem volt már gyerek, mikor összejöttünk – mondja egy mosollyal. – De komolyra fordítva a szót… én nem vagyok már mai csirke… te pedig az elmúlt egy- másfél évben, és a háború alatt végérvényesen felnőttél. Mikor közel kerültünk egymáshoz, mindketten mást vártunk egy kapcsolattól, mint esetleg ők, amikor tizenhat évesen összejöttek. És mi jól ismertük a másik problémáit, nehézségeit, szóval azt az oldalt, amit az ember igyekszik nem mutatni, vagy szépíteni a másik előtt. Mondhatni nem volt takargatnivalónk egymás előtt. Nem kellett megjátszanunk magunkat.

- De hát Ronnak sem kellene…

- Rá fog jönni erre, csak idő kell neki. Fel kell nőnie. Ez néha traumatikus élmény lehet.

Csak csóválom a fejem, de tudom, hogy Remusnak igaza van. Ron a háború előtt, alatt és után is sokszor viselkedett gyerekesen. Például, mikor ott hagyott minket Hermionéval hetekre. De ezt akkor betudtam a sértődékenységének. Talán nem az volt.

Végül a homlokomat ráncolva nézek Remusra. – Lehet, hogy ez drasztikus lesz?

- Bizony, lehet – válaszol mosolyogva. – Azt hiszem, a következő napokban még több tolerancia kell Ron barátunkat elviselni.

- Merlin… eddig sem volt egyszerű.

Remus lehajtja a fejét, és somolyog.

- Mi van?

- Csak adni akartam egy tanácsot, de aztán rájöttem, hogy lehet, hogy magadra veszed, és megsértődsz. Pedig nem úgy szánnám.

- Mondd már!

- Mikor hülye lesz, gondolj rá úgy, mint egy toporzékoló kisgyerekre. Jusson eszedbe, hogy csupán a lelke tiltakozik és kapálózik az ellen, hogy át kelljen lépnie egy határvonalat. Egy határvonalat, ami után már felelősséget kell vállalnia a saját tetteiért. Tudod, vannak olyan emberek, akiknek ez ijesztő.

- Mármint felnőni? – most én is elgondolkodom. – Ezt valahogy meg tudom érteni. Én is megijedtem volna, ha van rá időm. Talán jobb is, hogy nem volt. De… azon gondolkodom, hogy Ron végig mellettem volt… szóval neki nem kellett volna ugyanúgy… úgy értem…

- Nem volt veled mindig. Nagyon sok mindent nem élt át, amit te igen. És Molly mellett különben sem lehet felnőni. Sosem mondanám azt Ronnak, hogy költözzön el otthonról… de az anyja mellett mindig meg fogja tartani a kényelmes anyuci kicsi fia szerepet.

Megcsóválom a fejem, de nem rosszallóan, inkább elgondolkodva az élet bonyolultságán.

- Harry, figyelj… nem nekünk kell megváltanunk a világot… ezt a dolgot Ronnak kell megoldania. A maga tempójában… néhányszor orra esve… tapasztalatokat szerezve. Túl lesz rajta.

- Tudom. Nem megyünk fel?

- Menj csak, gyorsan rendet rakok, és jövök én is.

- Megvárlak.

- Rendben – egyezik bele, gyorsan elpakolja a vacsoránk után a dolgokat, majd lassan felmegyünk a lépcsőn.

Elmegyek fürödni, majd a melegvíztől lezsibbadva belezuhanok az ágyba. Egy pillanatra megint eszembe jut, mit éreztem első este, majd magamon jót mosolyogva magamra húzom a takarót. Nemsokára Remus is csatlakozik hozzám. Felkönyökölök, megcirógatom az arcát, majd odahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom. Érzem, ahogy felébresztem benne a szenvedélyt, de pár perc múlva mégis finoman eltol magától.

- Harry, még nem hinném, hogy elég jól vagy – súgja. Tiltakoznék, de tudom, hogy igaza van. Egy megadó sóhajjal a vállára hajtom a fejem, de a következő pillanatban hallom, hogy mosolyog. – Szeretem a türelmetlenséged.

- Miért? – nézek rá csodálkozva.

- Azt jelzi, hogy kívánsz – mondja továbbra is mosolyogva.

- Ezt én is elmondhatom, ha akarod.

- A szavak… nem mindig jelentenek annyit. De most aludj.

- Rendben – adom meg magam a kérésnek, és a fáradtságnak is. – Álmodj szépeket! – súgom még a fülébe, mire ad egy puszit a homlokomra. Egy kis ideig még gondolkodom a szavain, de végül mégis megadom magam a jótékony álomnak.

Másnap reggel mi ébredtünk először, lementünk a konyhába, és elkészítettük a reggelit. Nem akarjuk a többieket felébreszteni, így inkább nekiláttunk, és már majdnem végeztünk, mikor megjelentek az ajtóban, majd egy pillanat tétovázás után Hermione megadja a kezdő lökést Ronnak, hogy üljön le az asztalhoz. Érzem a srácon, hogy valamiért kínosan érzi magát, pedig a napokban ehhez képest már viszonylag jobban viselt bennünket. Aztán, mintha Hermione bokán rúgná az asztal alatt.

- Figyeljetek… - szólal meg nagy nehezen. – Szóval… én csak… én csak… azt akarom mondani… hogy… - Remusszal egy pillanatra összesandítunk, hogy vajon ebből a dadogásból mi fog kisülni, de aztán inkább várjuk a végét. – Szóval sajnálom, ha bunkó voltam… nem úgy gondoltam… csak… szóval hirtelen nem tudtam mit kezdeni… ezzel az egésszel.

Ahogy Ronra nézek, most értem meg pontosan, mi az értelme annak, amit tegnap este Remus mondott. A szavak nem mindig jelentenek annyit. Hallgatom Ront, és közben pontosan tudom, hogy ezek nem az ő szavai. Nem azt jelentik, amit mond… nem is… inkább nem azt mondja, amit gondol. Csupán Hermione kedvéért mondja. Amit gondol, az szemernyit sem változott az elmúlt időszakhoz képest. Remuson is látom, hogy tökéletesen tisztában van ezzel, ahogy egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét, és csak utána néz vissza Ronra, mielőtt megszólal.

- Semmi gond, Ron. Borítsunk fátylat rá – mondja, de szomorú a szeme, amit talán rajtam kívül senki más nem vesz észre. Belemegy a színjátékba, mert tudja, hogy ez a legbékésebb megoldás. Nem szeretne vitatkozni, tisztában van vele, hogy mindannyiunknak másra kell az energiája.

Ron megkönnyebbülten sóhajt, de tudom, hogy nem a választól, hanem mert túl van a témán. Hermione egy darabig fürkészőn figyeli, majd egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt küld felém, mire megrázom a fejem, hogy ne is törődjön vele.

Mikor Remusszal befejezzük a reggelit, magukra hagyjuk a többieket. Az előszobában Remus megáll.

- Harry… el kéne indulnom valamerre…

- Hátha ma lesz szerencséd, igaz?

- Ha nem tudnék bízni, nem lenne értelme kilépni az utcára.

- Rendben. Drukkolok neked! Ma sikerülni fog.

Elmosolyodik, magához ölel. – Kösz, Harry. Veled minden rendben lesz?

Nem engedem el, csak felnézek rá. – Persze. Miattam ne aggódj!

Odahajol hozzám és megcsókol. Tudom, hogy ebből a csókból most erőt merít az elkövetkező nehéz napra.

- Akkor indulok – mondja végül. – Majd valamikor jövök.

- Rendben. Vigyázz magadra, és ügyes legyél!

Egy halvány mosollyal bólint, majd magára kanyarítja a talárját, és kilép az ajtón. Egy ideig csak nézek utána, és azt kívánom, bárcsak ma történne meg a csoda.

Aztán a konyha fele nézek, de inkább megrázom a fejem, és felmegyek a szobánkba, fogok egy könyvet, és leülök olvasni. Időnként elkalandozik a figyelmem. Néha Remus felé, néha Ronék felé, de most valahogy nincs energiám gondolkodni, és inkább visszatérek a könyvemhez.


	5. Chapter 5

Valószínűleg elbóbiskolhattam a könyv fölött, mert arra ébredtem, hogy Remus finoman kiveszi a kezemből, és az asztalra teszi. Nem akart felébreszteni, de nem aludtam olyan mélyen, hogy ne vegyem észre. Csodálkozva nézek rá.

- Hát te? Mennyi idő? Hogyhogy ilyen hamar hazaértél? – elég csak egy pillantást vetnem rá, a bizakodó mosolya megadja a választ. – Sikerült? Találtál munkát?

- Nem akarom elkiabálni… de úgy néz ki – néz rám továbbra is mosolyogva.

- Jaj, mesélj már! Ne kelljen imádkozni! Mit találtál?

- Tudod, hogy jó ideje nem válogatok…

- Nem azért kérdeztem, Remus, te is tudod. Nincs olyan munka, amit lebecsülnék. És örülök, hogy… a fenébe, meséld már el, hogy mi történt!

- Te kis türelmetlen – hajol oda hozzám egy puszira, majd amikor hallja, hogy nagy levegőt veszek, hogy fékezzem magam, inkább leül a székem karfájára, és belekezd a meséjébe. – Szóval csak jártam a várost, hirdetéseket nézegettem, mikor az egyik kis bolt előtt elhaladva megláttam egy kiírást, miszerint kisegítőt keresnek. Magamban vállat vontam, és az esélytelenek nyugalmával bementem.

- Remus…

- Ugyan, Harry… húsz éve csinálom már ezt hónapról hónapra. Mindegy. Szóval bementem, és egy nagyon kedves, idős hölgyet találtam benn. Mondtam neki, hogy szeretnék az állásról érdeklődni. Kiderült, hogy ő a tulajdonos, és azért szeretne valakit, mert ő már túl öreg ahhoz, hogy az egész boltocskát maga rendezze, és kell valaki, aki segít neki. Nagyon szimpatikus volt, kedves… szinte már meg is sajnáltam, hogy ha most esetleg felvenne, egy, legfeljebb két hónap múlva kezdheti elölről a keresést. Észrevehette rajtam, hogy valami nem gömbölyű, mert megkérdezte, hogy mi a baj. Mondta, hogy ha esetleg a fizetést keveslem, sajnos nem tud többet adni, így is meg fogja sínyleni ő maga is, hogy kevesebb lesz ennyivel a bevétele. Igyekeztem megnyugtatni, hogy nem erről van szó… végül bevallottam neki az igazat.

- Neeee… elmondtad neki, hogy vérfarkas vagy? És? Mi törént?

- Harry, ha nem vágnál folyton közbe, elmondanám. Szóval először meglepődött, talán még meg is ijedt egy kicsit. De úgy tűnik az első benyomása pozitív lehetett rólam, mert ahogy kérdezett néhány dolgot, úgy döntött, hogy ad nekem egy esélyt. Jövő hétfőn kezdhetek.

- De az még egy hét… miért olyan soká?

- Harry… néztél naptárra mostanában?

- Basszus… telihold lesz csütörtökön.

- Pontosan.

- Elfelejtettem, ne haragudj!

- Miért haragudnék? Azért vagyok itt, hogy emlékeztesselek, és nekem elég nehéz lenne elfelejteni. És erről még majd amúgy is kellene beszélnünk. De most egy kicsit ne rontsuk el a kedvünket.

- Rendben. Ebéd?

- Hát, ha főztetek valamit…

- Nem maradt tegnapról?

- Annyi nem, hogy négyünknek elég legyen.

- A fenébe, Remus… ha te elmész dolgozni, ki főz nekünk vacsorát?

- Hát ideje lesz kivenni a részeteket a háztartási munkából. Már amúgy is akartam javasolni.

- Milyen vagy…

- Mielőtt kifejtenéd, inkább menjünk le és lássunk munkához.

- Rendben – tápászkodok fel végül, és lemegyünk a konyhába.

Ott azonban Hermionét találjuk egy szakácskönyvvel, kivont pálcával, és meglehetősen tanácstalan ábrázattal. Mikor meglát bennünket, kifakad.

- Jobb lett volna, ha inkább maradok a mugli módszereknél.

Remus elneveti magát, majd odalép hozzá. – Gyere, inkább megmutatom. Nem olyan bonyolult, amilyennek látszik. És neked csípőből menni fog.

Az elkövetkező egy órában együtt ügyködnek a kései ebédünkön, és Hermione egész jól belejön. Végül, pont mielőtt éhen halnánk, asztalhoz szólítanak mindenkit. Ron is levánszorog az emeletről, és közben szemrehányóan néz ránk, mintha bizony a mi ötletünk lett volna, hogy Hermionét befogjuk főzni.

A kaja nem olyan, mintha Remus főzte volna, de azért egyetlen szavunk sem lehet. Mind a ketten kitettek magukért. Közben egyszer Remus rám néz, és mosolyog, de csak a kérdő tekintetemre szólal meg.

- Azt hiszem, Harry, a problémának ez a része megoldódott. Legalábbis egy időre.

- Miről beszéltek? – kérdezi Hermione.

- Remus talált munkát, és…

- És ezt csak így mondjátok? Ez csodálatos, Remus! – mondja, és ragyog az arca az örömtől. – És ha amiatt aggódtatok, majd én főzök nektek. Azt hiszem, rájöttem a trükkjére.

- De neked még kímélned kell magad – akadékoskodik Ron.

- Jaj, ugyan már! Mágiával főzni nem megerőltető. Szinte alig kell hozzányúlnom.

- De akkor is…

- Ron, fejezd be! Harry és Remus mindketten dolgoznak, egyértelmű, hogy ránk marad az itthoni munka. És előbb-utóbb neked is el kéne helyezkedned, és nekem is!

Ron erre elvörösödik, lehajtja a fejét, és inkább nem szól semmit, majd miután befejeztük az ebédet, egy szó nélkül kíséri fel Hermionét az emeletre.

~~ o ~~

Hamarabb eljön a csütörtök reggel, mint szeretném. Sok holdtöltét megéltem már Remus mellett, de ez lesz az első, mióta együtt vagyunk. Jóval előtte ébredek, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ő ma már sokkal levertebben és gyengébben fog ébredni, mint máskor. De addig még van időm gondolkodni. Bár nem is tudom, hogy min akarok gondolkodni. Ha szeretné, vele maradok, hisz a farkasölő főzettel egyáltalán nem veszélyes, de ugyanakkor szinte biztosra veszem, hogy nem fogja megengedni. Ezért is akart velem még erről beszélni.

Mikor felébred, látja, hogy már ébren vagyok.

- Szia! – köszön rám, és ahogy vártam, már kicsit erőtlenebb a mosolya.

- Jó reggelt! Hogy vagy?

- Még nem vészes. Figyelj, Harry… - lesüti a szemét, pedig ő sosem szokott azon parázni, hogy kimondja, amit gondol. De ettől most zavarban van. Tudom, hogy ez a gyenge pontja, így inkább próbálok segíteni.

- Nem szeretnéd, hogy itt legyek veled? – csak nemet int a fejével. – Nem tudnék valahogy segíteni?

- Nem, Harry. És nem akarlak bántani.

- De nem bántanál…

- Harry! – bár csak kér, a hangja határozott, és én nem akarok tolakodó lenni.

- Rendben. De reggel bejöhetek?

- Persze. A jelenléted sokat fog segíteni. De most keljünk fel.

- Biztos?

- Persze. Megígértem Hermionénak, hogy még mutatok néhány dolgot.

- De most neked is inkább pihenned kéne.

- Nem, ma még nem. Majd holnap.

Csak megrázom a fejem, de közben kimászok az ágyból. Tudom, ez a nap még tényleg nem olyan vészes. Majd ahogy közeledik az este, rosszabb lesz. De addig még van egy kis idő.

Végül a délelőtt azzal telik el, hogy Remus és Hermione a konyhában tevékenykednek, időnként élénk beszélgetésbe merülve. Én a nappaliban ülök, és az újságokat olvasgatom, de a konyhából kiszűrődő csevegés gyakran elvonja a figyelmem.

Egyszer átmegyek hozzájuk, épp a tűzhely fele fordulnak, így nem vesznek észre. Odamegyek, lazán átkarolom Remus derekát, és kettejük között belekukucskálok az edényekbe. A látványból ítélve hamarosan kész az ebéd. Remus félig felém fordul, és ad egy puszit. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Hermione elpirul, de aztán a figyelme visszatér a főzéshez. Remusszal összemosolygunk, majd otthagyom őket, és visszatérek az újságjaimhoz.

Az ebéd, és a délután eseménytelenül telik, Hermione is lefeküdt pihenni, így a főzőtanfolyam is szünetel.

Remusszal korán vacsorázunk, nem is szólunk a többieknek. Utána mi is bezárkózunk a szobánkba, hogy még egy kis időt együtt tudjunk tölteni.

De végül aztán csak egymást átkarolva, csendben ülünk az ágyon. Tudom, hogy Remusnak most nem sok kedve lehet beszélgetni, és nem is erőltetem. Csak akkor szólal meg, mikor már majdnem besötétedik.

- Lassan menned kéne, Harry.

- Biztos ne maradjak?

- Ne. Majd reggel találkozunk.

Egy sóhajjal megadom magam, végül egy gyengéd csókra odahajolok hozzá. Mindkettőnknek szüksége van most erre a gyengédségre, így hosszú ideig forrunk össze ebben a csókban, mintha sosem akarnánk elszakadni egymástól. De végül mégis szelíden eltol magától, és tudom, most valóban ideje mennem. Még megsimogatom az arcát, és egy gyors puszi után kimegyek a szobából.

Tudom, hogy egy embertelenül hosszú éjszaka vár rám, nem is beszélve Remusról. Ahogy magára hagyom, nem igazán tudom, hogy mit kezdhetnék magammal. Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy esélyem sincs arra, hogy aludjak. Majd holnap, Remusszal együtt. Ő is szinte egész nap aludni fog, és szerintem nem fogja bánni, ha vele tartok.

Az éjszaka nagy része így töprengéssel telik. Az élet kegyetlenségéről, az igazságtalanságáról… arról, hogy mindig azok bűnhődnek, akik nem érdemlik meg. Remus a legjobb szívű, legkedvesebb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam. El nem tudom képzelni, hogy miért büntette pont őt a sors ezzel az átkozott kórral. Aztán eszembe jut, amit első este mondtam neki. Ezek nélkül a dolgok nélkül nagy valószínűséggel egy teljesen más ember lenne. A nehézségek, a megpróbáltatások tették őt olyanná, amilyennek szeretem. De ilyenkor mégis majd megszakad érte a szívem. Ha tehetnék érte bármit, megtenném. De bármilyen nehéz is elfogadnom az igazságot, nem tehetek semmit.

Nagyon nehezen jön csak el a hajnal, de ahogy az első fénycsíkot meglátom az ég alján, felkelek, kinyújtóztatom elzsibbadt tagjaimat, és visszaindulok a szobánkba.

Tudom, hogy Remus számos varázslattal lepecsételte az ajtót, de csak egy laza mozdulatomba kerül feloldani a zárat. Nem lep meg a látvány, hogy a kandalló előtt, a földön találom összegömbölyödve. Máskor is jöttem már be hozzá ilyenkor, de ez most mégis más. Odamegyek hozzá, letérdelek mellé, és megsimogatom a karját. Erőtlenül néz fel rám, látom, hogy mondana valamit, de nem akarom, hogy erőltesse magát.

- Cssss… Ne beszélj! Itt maradok veled. Pihenj!

Leveszem az ágyról a takarónkat, melléfekszem, és magunkra borítom. Óvatosan ölelem át, hogy még véletlenül se okozzak fájdalmat neki. Tökéletesen tudom, milyen sebezhető ilyenkor. Mindketten úgy alszunk el, mint akit leütöttek. Ő a kimerültsége, a fájdalmai, én pedig az átvirrasztott éjszaka miatt.

Késő délután ébredünk csak újra. Én kipihenve, Remus valamivel jobb állapotban, mint reggel. Lassan felém fordul.

- Annyira sajnálom, Harry…

- Mit? – nézek rá értetlenül.

- Hogy ezt minden alkalommal végig kell nézned.

- Ne légy bolond, Remus! Ha nekem ez bármi gondot okozna, nem lennék most itt melletted! Fáj, hogy szenvedni látlak, de elfogadtam, hogy nem tehetünk semmit. Szeretlek! Mondtam már, olyannak, amilyen vagy. Kérlek, ne csinálj ebből lelkiismereti problémát!

- Köszönöm, Harry!

- Tudod, hogy nincs mit. Fel tudsz kelni?

- Most már igen.

- Hozzak valamit enni? Vagy egy teát?

- Inkább megpróbálhatunk lemenni, ha segítesz.

- Persze, hogy segítek.

Segítek neki felöltözni, majd lemenni a lépcsőn. Már viszonylag összeszedte magát, de azért a magas, meredek lépcsőn jobb, ha mellette vagyok. Letelepszünk a konyhában, főzök egy teát, de az evést nem visszük túlzásba, megelégszünk néhány szelet pirítóssal. Tudom, hogy Remus ilyenkor még nem tud enni, talán majd holnap. Az én gyomrom sincs sokkal jobb állapotban, úgyhogy én sem erőltetem.

Már épp indulnánk vissza, mikor Ron tűnik fel az ajtóban.

- Ne haragudjatok, nem akartam zavarni – torpan meg, mikor meglát bennünket.

- Nem zavarsz – mondjuk egyszerre. – Gyere csak.

Bejön, de nem ül le, csak a mosogatónak támaszkodik, és néz ránk. – Jól vagytok?

- Persze – mondja Remus.

- Ragyogóan – teszem hozzá, de nem tudom megállni, hogy egy kis él legyen a hangomban.

- Harry… tudom, hogy haragszol rám… - mondja rám nézve -, de én… figyelj, tudom, hogy bunkó voltam mostanában, csak…

- Mi történt, Ron? – nézek rá értetlenül, és tényleg nem tudom, mi történhetett vele, ugyanis ezúttal őszintének tűnik, amit mond.

- Csak láttalak titeket, amikor lejöttetek, és…

- És? - nézek rá továbbra is várakozón, de Remus megfogja a kezem, és türelemre intőn megszorítja.

- Mire jöttél rá, Ron? – kérdezi szelíden.

- Arra, hogy ti tényleg szeretitek egymást – hajtja le a fejét.

- Gratulálok – mondom bosszúsan sóhajtva. – Nem mintha nem mondtuk volna ezt már mindketten.

- Harry, nyugalom – mondja halkan Remus, majd újra Ronhoz fordul. – Mi volt az, ami rádöbbentett erre?

- Az az aggódás, a törődés, amivel egymással bántok… ahogy vigyáztál Harryre, mikor megsérült, és ahogy ő segít most neked. Nem is tudom… mielőtt ezt láttam, olyan abszurdnak tűnt az egész. És azt hittem, hogy… én is veszélyben vagyok tőletek.

Remus szelíden megcsóválja a fejét. – Ron, én szeretem Harryt. Eszembe sem jut másra úgy nézni, mint rá, legyen az illető akár nő, akár férfi.

- Csatlakozom az előttem szólóhoz – mondom én is megcsóválva a fejem, mert már unom, hogy mindig magyarázkodnom kell.

- Nos, ifjúság, akkor szent a béke? – kérdezi Remus egy mosollyal, és néhány pillanat után mindketten rábólintunk. – Helyes. Akkor, ha megbocsátotok, én felmennék lepihenni.

Állnék fel én is, de csak a vállamra teszi a kezét. – Maradj csak. Azt hiszem, van éppen elég megbeszélnivalótok. Fel tudok menni – teszi még hozzá, mikor látja az aggodalmat a szememben.

- Rendben – egyezek bele, mire magunkra hagy minket Ronnal.

- Tényleg elég hülye voltál, ugye tudod? – nézek végül a vörösre.

- Tudom, Harry. Bocs, csak…

- Mindegy, felejtsük el.

A továbbiakban felszabadultan beszélgetünk, úgy, mint régen. Mikor nem sokkal később Hermione is csatlakozik hozzánk, úgy érzem, szinte olyan, mint régen. Késő estig beszélgetünk, akkor is csak azért hagyjuk abba, mert Hermionén látszik, hogy már kimerült.

Mikor felmegyek, és belépek a szobába, Remus alszik. Gyorsan elmegyek fürödni, aztán mellé bújok az ágyban. Próbálok óvatos lenni, de persze felébresztem.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezi álmos hangon.

- Persze, aludj csak.

Halványan elmosolyodik, ahogy én is. Valóban régen nem éreztem ennyire rendben a dolgokat. Ezzel a gondolattal olyan békésen alszom el, ahogy már hosszú ideje nem.

~~ o ~~

A következő hétvége végre nyugodt, családias hangulatban telik. Vasárnap este azért érzem Remuson, hogy izgul. Meg tudom érteni. Hisz azzal, hogy feltárta az igazságot, eléggé kiszolgáltatta saját magát. De azért remélem, minden rendben lesz.

Ezt reggel, indulás előtt el is mondom neki, mire egy boldog mosollyal magához ölel.

- Azért drukkolj nekem, Harry.

- Persze, hogy drukkolok. Te meg ügyes légy.

- Úgy lesz! – mondja, és elindul.

Lassan nekem is mennem kell, vár még a múltkori akció papírmunkája, és utána kell néznem, hogy mi történt a letartóztatott halálfalókkal. Szóval hosszú napom lesz.

Este nem sokkal Remus után érek haza. Hallom, hogy a konyhában beszélgetnek Hermionéval. A fogasra akasztom a talárom, és bemegyek hozzájuk.

- Sziasztok! – odalépek Remushoz, és adok egy üdvözlő puszit a szájára. Látom, hogy Hermione még mindig zavarba jön ettől, de hát majd megszokja. – Milyen volt az első napod? – kérdezem Remust.

- Egészen jó. Bele fogok jönni. Ahogy Hermione is belejön lassan a főzésbe. Isteni illatok vannak. Szerintem ideje vacsorázni.

- Szólok Ronnak – mondja Hermione és felmegy az emeletre.

- Tényleg jól ment? – lépek oda Remushoz, és megölelem.

- Tényleg. És te? Nem fáradtál el túlságosan?

- Nem, már teljesen jól vagyok. Jönnek a többiek – nézek a folyosó fele, de azért annyira nem sietek elhúzódni Remustól.

Végül leülünk, és egészen jó hangulatban fogyasztjuk el a vacsoránkat.

Mikor végzünk, Remusszal bevállaljuk a rendrakást, mert látjuk, hogy Hermionéra már ráfér a pihenés. Gyorsan elmosogatunk, és rendet rakunk, majd mi is felmegyünk.

Elmegyek fürödni, majd ahogy végzek, Remus is követi a példámat.

Mikor visszajön, az ablaknál állok, és pont a legelső esténk jár a fejemben, amikor ugyanitt álltam, mikor visszatért a fürdésből, és hihetetlenül zavarban voltam. Most utólag visszagondolva, fogalmam sincs, hogy mitől.

Remus megáll az ajtóban, és átható tekintettel, mosolyogva néz rám.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezem gyanakodva.

- Arra – jön egy kicsit közelebb -, hogy ez eddig egy majdnem tökéletes nap.

- Majdnem? És elmondod, hogy mi hiányzik még?

- Természetesen – mondja, majd odasétál hozzám, és a fülembe súgja. – Szeretnék veled lenni… igazán.

Attól, amit mond, és attól, ahogy mondja a szívem hevesebben kezd dobogni.

- Persze csak akkor – teszi hozzá -, ha te is szeretnéd.

- Szeretném, Remus. Semmit sem szeretnék jobban – mondom, és valóban komolyan gondolom.

Remus megsimogatta az arcom, és végtelenül gyengéden megcsókolt. Bennem azonban ekkor már lángra lobbant a vágy és a szenvedély, így átveszem tőle az irányítást, és ő minden további nélkül hagyja, csupán azt érzem, hogy a csók közben elmosolyodok, és szinte hallom, ahogy mondja „te kis türelmetlen". Ennek ellenére néhány perc alatt őt is sikerül magammal rántanom a szenvedélybe, egymás csókján, simogatásán kívül semmit nem érzékelünk a külvilágból. Fogalmam sincs, hogy jutunk el az ágyig, csak Remus perzselő érintését érzem, és a vágyat, amely mindkettőnkben ott reszket. Mivel ez az első ilyen alkalmunk, tudom, hogy mindennél jobban szeretne rám odafigyelni, de én sem maradok le mögötte.

Hála a gyengédségének és a türelmének, egy cseppnyi kellemetlenséggel sem jár, mikor magamba fogadom őt, csak a szeretett férfival való eggyéolvadás örömét érzem, majd néhány perccel később a mindent elborító gyönyört, amit csak fokoz az, hogy tudom, ő is ugyanabban a pillanatban ér el a csúcsra. Végül levegőért kapkodva zuhan rám, és én szorosan magamhoz ölelem. Végtelen boldogság borít el mindkettőnket, és hosszú ideig képtelenek vagyunk akár csak megmozdulni is.

Mikor hosszú idő után mégis szétválunk, egy gyors, nonverbális tisztítóbűbáj után odahajol hozzám, és gyengéden megcsókol.

- Szeretlek, Harry! – súgja, mikor végül elhúzódik tőlem.

- Én is szeretlek! – viszonzom a vallomását, és végül elmosolyodom. – Azt hiszem, ez így most már egy tökéletes nap volt.

- Életem legtökéletesebb napja – néz rám komolyan, de aztán ő is elmosolyodik. Végül hanyatt fekszik, és magához húz. Boldogan hajtom a vállára a fejem, és végtelenül jó érzés, ahogy erős karjaival átölel. Olyan békét találok mellette, amilyet eddig soha, sehol.

Végül, egy kis idő múlva azzal a boldog gondolattal alszom el, hogy nekem is ez volt életem legtökéletesebb napja.


End file.
